


Family: Lost and Found

by Firetamer30, StickShift



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Humor, Nathalie is a BAMF, Pull the lever Kronk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickShift/pseuds/StickShift
Summary: Upon coming to her senses after helping to fix the Peacock Miraculous, Nathalie realizes her mistakes and sets out to rectify them. First step? Uprooting Adrien's entire life. With this new found freedom, what happens when the name of the game becomes rebellion? And how will his friends help him, or even reel him in?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 49
Kudos: 205
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

Nathalie sat at her desk outside of Gabriel Agreste’s home office. Over the time she had spent being her employer’s secretary, she had learned and seen many things. One of them, being Adrien. She had been his home-school teacher when he wasn’t practicing the piano, going to fencing class, or having a Chinese lesson. She made his schedule, ordered his regulated meals, allowed certain snacks after long days to keep calorie count equal to what he would burn in a day. She also kept track of his mental health once every six months. Even though she didn’t have to.

It was law to make sure children maintained a physical and psychological health checkup every three years from the age of six. It was also law to make sure all the model papers were in order for Gabriel to keep his son employed as a model to the company. This was regulated by the Child Labor and Exploitation laws in France. Knowing any photoshoots had to be held before eight pm every day and he couldn’t work more than seven hours a day, or thirty-five in a week. This was the same for any ‘minor’ employee that Gabriel obtained in the company. Anyone under the age of eighteen was considered a minor in France and that made the paperwork all the more difficult to keep updated. But after doing so for years, it seemed like a walk in the park for Nathalie. At least until she started having the bad reaction to the damaged Peacock Miraculous.

Even with all of her current health problems, she still made sure Adrien was in complete health. And it was in this realization that her health was decreasing, that she noticed something was wrong with Adrien. He was losing weight, seemed mentally exhausted, physically worn out, and almost depressed at times. She looked into what he did in a month and noticed little details about his schedule. 

Gabriel had Adrien working almost forty hours a week, had almost no social life outside of school. Was spending more time fencing than someone of his physical age could handle, and his slight struggle in grades was starting to be noticeable. True it was so minor that a small paper could raise it back to an A plus from an A minus. But Gabriel insisted on perfect grades at all times. That was too much to ask of a fourteen and a half minor under his employ. And the worst part was that Adrien wasn’t just an employee. He was Gabriel’s only child. His only son. And he only saw him once a month if you added all the minutes up to twenty-four hours in one month, even then it was stretching it. She couldn’t watch the boy she cared about, one she considered her own child, to continue to live like this. If this continued, Adrien wouldn’t pass the health mark in six months.

It was then that she had contacted a few people and started a process behind her employers back. That had been three months ago. As she sat at her desk, she received an email to a private account she had made three months prior. She made sure that Gabriel was still mulling over designs before opening it and looking it over. It was just what she had been hoping for. She only had to wait for one more email and she could set her plan into motion.

~

At Dupont school, the class had a free period to do as they pleased. Their normal history teacher was sick and considering they had just finished a chapter and were waiting for their test results back; they couldn’t go over any new material. So, the substitute allowed the students to work quietly on any work they had or talk quietly amongst themselves.

“Dude, if you want to sleep, I don’t think the teacher is going to mind.” Nino whispered as he watched his best friend’s head bob as he tried to stay awake.

“I’m okay Nino. I just had a bit of a late night, last night. The photo shoot ran a little over than expected because of camera difficulties. We couldn’t reschedule because I have another one today after school.” Adrien explained.

“So, you can’t hang out with us again.” Alya cut in.

“We wish we could.” Lila said sweetly, earning a scowl from Marinette and a flinch from Adrien that went unnoticed by everyone around him. “But Mr. Agreste keeps a very tight schedule. His deadlines for his new line will be coming out soon, and all the photos have to be done and verified before then. But at least Adrien won’t be alone for this one. I’ll be modeling in the photoshoot today too.” Lila said encouragingly.

“At least you won’t have to worry about being bored dude. With Lila around, time will seem to fly by.” Nino said encouragingly, placing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

Adrien gave his best model smile, ones he reserved for the camera, not usually for his friends. “Yeah. It will be a ton of fun.”

~

After school, Nathalie and Gorilla picked up Adrien and Lila in the limo, to take them to the photoshoot. Out of the corner of her eye, Nathalie noticed Adrien trying his hardest not to fidget in his seat as he moved slightly away from Lila as she leaned closer to him. She noticed him jump ever so slightly as the girl rubbed her chest ever so slightly against his arm. This concerned her greatly. Adrien was clearly uncomfortable, but he didn’t say anything to the girl to get her to stop. Knowing she couldn’t do anything at the exact moment without having the girl make it seem like she was playing favorites, she kept quiet and continued to watch as Adrien grew more uncomfortable as the ride progressed. It was no surprise to her when the boy nearly ran out of the limo and over to hair and make-up to get ready. She waited for Lila to get out, with a grin on her smug face, before following. 

The shoot was only meant to last two hours. Lila drew it out to five hours. While this didn’t extend her hours past the legal point. It did extend Adrien’s and it wasn’t even the end of the week and there were still multiple shoots to do before the deadline. She made a note of it in her private email folder, as well as Adrien’s behavior toward and around Lila, the other model. As she finished sending the email to the proper recipient, she noticed Lila was doing her private photo’s, giving Adrien a break. She made her way over to him, out of sight of the photographer and Lila before leaning closer to Adrien. He jumped slightly and she gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Adrien, does Lila often get so close to you? You seemed rather uncomfortable during the ride here. I could see what she was doing. Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

“It… It’s fine Nathalie. It doesn’t bother me. I understand that I have to be close to her for the photos. It won’t be a problem. I promise.” He tried to reassure her.

She took a seat next to him, so she was eye level with him. “That isn’t what I asked Adrien. What she did in the car was widely inappropriate. You are your own person Adrien. It’s your body. If someone touches you and it makes you feel uncomfortable, you can tell them to stop. You are your own person. It’s your body and no one can touch you if you don’t want them to. Fans, friends, family, no matter who they are. No one will ever tell you that you have to be touched in an uncomfortable way.” She explained, she watched as awe and understanding came across Adrien’s face. “While it is true that for work, you have to be close to someone. If they do something that makes you uncomfortable, you can stop the shoot. If any other model ever touches you in any way that you feel is a bad touch. Say so. Pause the shoot, tell them to stop and maybe rearrange to a way that is comfortable. You have as much control of the shoot as the photographer or myself.”

He was quiet for a few minutes as he thought over what Nathalie had said. He knew deep down she was right, but could that upset his father? Nathalie knew where his thoughts were headed as a slight scowl came to his face and his eyes became downcast. “Don’t worry about your father. He can’t force you to feel any different than you already do. He can be upset about the situation, but not about how you handled yourself. It’s your body. Not his.” She patted his shoulder and stood again. She made her way behind the chairs, just as Lila came into view and sat in the unoccupied chair.

“This is so much fun. Isn’t it, Adrien?” Lila said happily.

“Yeah.” He muttered as he turned away from her, lost in thought.

~

It was well past eight at night, by the time the group dropped Lila off and made it back to the mansion. Adrien made his way up to his room to do his homework and eat his dinner in his room once again. This was the second night in a row he ate in his room so he could finish his homework. She found it rather depressing before she buried the feeling so she could face Gabriel without showing any negative emotions toward him. 

“Report Nathalie.” Gabriel said, not looking up from his work stand.

“The shoot went well, and they will be on your desk in the morning. Lila drew the shoot out by two hours, but the outcome will be to your standard. Adrien has retired to his room and I will have dinner brought up to him shortly.” She filed out smoothly.

“Good. See that Adrien keeps up his grades and is rested for the next shoot tomorrow. I must have everything ready by the end of the week.” Gabriel instructed.

“Of course, sir.” Nathalie agreed, jotting it down on her tablet and leaving the office. She hadn’t made it five feet out of the office and toward the kitchen before her tablet gave a ding from her private email. This one was from a different address. Opening it she read it over and allowed a smile to appear on her face before putting the email away as read and continued on to the kitchen. Everything was falling into place. Even after many years of serving Gabriel, nearly dying, and keeping his secret of being hawkmoth, she couldn’t continue like this. And now all she had to do was one more step, which would play out tomorrow.

She grabbed Adrien’s dinner and made her way up to his room. Knocking, she heard him mutter a “Come in.” before opening the door and stepping inside. He looked up at her and noticed the dinner in her hands. He gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Nathalie. I really appreciate it.”

“Of Course, Adrien. Be sure to get plenty of rest tonight. You have a busy day tomorrow.” She told him with a soft smile. One he missed the true meaning of.

“I will Nathalie. I managed to get most of the work done during school and my breaks at the photo shoot. I only have this paper left and then I’ll get ready for bed.” He assured her.

She placed a hand on his head before heading for the door. “Glad to hear it. Sleep well Adrien. I’ll check to see if you’re in bed in an hour. Good night.” As she closed the door, she heard his repeated good night. A smile came to her face as she stood there for a moment. Tomorrow, everything would change. After all, everything that was happening, wasn’t fair to those she cared about. Things had to change. Walking off, she went to prepare everything for tomorrow.

~

Adrien arrived at school with Nathalie accompanying him that morning. He figured it was as a last reminder she would be getting him for the photoshoot later. Little did he know that everything would change by the time school was over. “I’ll see you later Nathalie. Thanks for the ride.” He said with a natural smile before closing the door. As the car drove off, he walked toward the entrance and was greeted by Nino. “Hey Nino.”

“Hey, Dude. How was the photoshoot last night? Lila is already talking about how long it was. That the Photographer didn’t like some of the shots, so they had to do them over again.” Nino said casually.

“Kind of. Someone didn’t like the photos, but it wasn’t the photographer. Of course, she could have thought it was him considering he asked to do them over.” Adrien explained as they walked into the school. They grabbed what they needed for the first class from their lockers before heading up the stairs to class. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Marinette and Alya going past them to head up to class. He could see that Marinette probably already ran into Lila and hadn’t been too happy about her lie. He knew the smart designer in training learned a bit about Photoshoots from the time they did one for Juleka after the class photo debacle. And that rarely did the photographer dislike their pictures. After all, it was part of the field she wanted to go into after university. She had to know what to look for when working and looking at other peoples work. What photos brought out the important aspects of the products being presented.

Putting that to the back of his mind, he followed Nino up to class. He had also thought a lot about what Nathalie had said about people touching him in ways he found uncomfortable. Lila had been doing that a lot too. Something she had been pushing on a lot lately. “Dude, you okay? Did you get any sleep last night?” Nino asked, noticing the far off look on his friend’s face and mistaking it for tiredness and not deep thought.

“I’m good Nino. Just thinking about something Nathalie told me yesterday.” He reassured his friend.

Before Nino could reply there was a call of the blonde’s name as they walked into the classroom. “Adrien! There you are. I just got news from Mr. Agreste that we will be doing another shoot together tomorrow. Isn’t that just amazing?” She declared as she grabbed his arm and pressed her chest to his arm. 

Nathalie’s words filled his head in an instant and something inside Adrien seemed to snap. “You need to let go of me right now Lila! You are making me uncomfortable and I don’t like that your throwing your body all over me! I don’t like you that way and I never will.” Adrien declared as he yanked his arm back and stepped away from Lila.

“But Adrien,” Lila said, following him a little only to see him move away from her. “Why are you acting like this? We had so much fun yesterday. You even wrapped me up in your arms.”

Adrien scowled darkly at her. “That was for the photo. I had to do that! I had no fun with you Lila. I was exhausted from the photoshoot the night before and it was boring to be there for an extra two hours because you didn’t like how you were standing. Not to mention we had to do a few over. You need to stop clinging to me every chance you get. I don’t like it and I’m not going to allow you to touch me when I don’t feel comfortable with you even being near me. You make my skin crawl when ever you put a hands on me, and it makes me want to get as far away from you as possible!” He said truthfully.

Lila leaned forward, hiding the tear drops when she covered her face. “Why are you being so mean to me? I thought we were friends.” She said, looking back up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I’m not being mean to you Lila. I’m telling you that you touching me in unwanted and inappropriate! And I’m not going to allow you to get your way anymore. We aren’t friends. We are coworkers and nothing more. I don’t want you touching me outside of work and even then, it will be limited to what I feel is appropriate. Not you.” He finished.

He moved around Nino, who was gob smacked at Adrien’s outburst, before sliding down to his spot at the desk. Lila stood in the same spot, in front of the stairs, in shock. The fake tears still rolling slowly down her face. She faced him and put on her best pout. “I don’t understand Adrien. What changed? You said you liked me.”

“I never said that Lila. Don’t put words in my mouth!” Adrien said slamming his hands down on the desk and standing slightly. “You know what I think about you Lila. You are a liar! You lied to Nathalie about coming over to help me when you were the one that asked me for help. And then spent the whole time there asking me questions unrelated to the homework and not helping me at all! So, no Lila. I don’t like you!” He told her, gaining gasps from everyone around them. “If you don’t mind Lila.” He continued, ignoring their classmates. “I would like to enjoy some time with my real friends before class starts. I will see you later maybe, if not tomorrow.” He said sitting back down and taking out his notebook, so he was ready when the teacher did come through the door.

Lila gave a half sob before slowly walking up the stairs looking dejected, hoping to get comfort from anyone. As she took her seat next to Nathanial, he stood up and moved next to Ivan. He asked if he could sit next to him and the gentle giant agreed with a smile. Realizing no one was paying attention to her, she whipped the fake tears off her face and scowled. He had nearly blown her full story. Thankfully she could recover from this by saying that he had left out what they had talked about in the car on the way to his house.

After Lila was up in her seat, Nino sat down and put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder for a moment. “Whoa dude. Something must have happened yesterday for you to go off the rail with her. Do you want to talk about it?” he asked taking his hand back and looking at his friend concerned.

Adrien gave him a grateful smile. “I needed to get that off my chest. Lila lied to Nathalie’s face and got both her and my bodyguard in trouble with my father. I don’t want that happening again. Nathalie reminded me of some things that I had kind of put off as innocent because of the job I have. But just because I’m a model doesn’t mean I can allow anyone to just cling and rub themselves all over me. Personal space is a thing I forgot I had control over. I guess I was so used to following my father’s orders, I forgot that there were things I did have control of.”

“I get it, I think. Your old man is really strict. He barely lets you have any fun. So, I get how something like personal space can seem like something that isn’t there. Especially because you’re a model and people are having you stand in a certain way or making you change into something. Even putting makeup on your face so you do give off a gleam on the camera. That I get, but I had no idea Lila was hanging on you like Chloe usually does.” Nino said.

Before Adrien could comment, a cough next to him brought their attention to the person sanding next to the desk. “As much as it actually pains me to say this, DJ boy is right.” Chloe said making everyone gasp again. Marinette even dropped her pencil. It landed right next to Adrien’s foot, but no one took note of it. “I want to apologize to you Adrien. If I made you feel uncomfortable because I hugged you, a certain way.”

“It’s okay Chloe. If you could stop trying to kiss me, that would make me feel better. But I don’t mind a hug from my oldest friend, every once and a while.” He assured her. Chloe nodded before they headed back to her seat. Adrien moved his foot to sit in his seat better and felt something move against his foot. Looking down, he noticed a pencil on the ground. It had some teeth marks on the end, where the eraser normally is. Smiling, he turned around and held out the pencil to Marinette. He knew she was the only one close enough that had a habit of biting the pencil when deep in thought. “Here Marinette. I think you dropped this.”

Said girl blushed before gingerly taking the pencil from his hand and offering a smile in return. “You Adrien thank.” She muttered before realizing she said it mixed up again. “I mean, Thank you, Adrien.” He gave a slight nod before turning back in his seat. It was only a moment later that the teacher walked in and class started.

~

After dropping Adrien off, Nathalie instructed Gorilla to make a few stops on the way back to the mansion. Gorilla didn’t know what Nathalie was planning and he certainly wouldn’t say anything. He only hoped that she would include him in whatever she was planning. At least then he would know what to expect. At least that was what Nathalie believed his raised eyebrow and concerned look meant. She told him to stop at one place, a lawyer’s office, before getting back in the car with another woman. Said woman was on the phone with someone and it seemed urgent.

“Yes, we are on our way. Yes, I have everything documented and even have the warrant. We will be arriving shortly, how soon can you meet us there?” the woman asked before waiting for a response. “Perfect. See you in ten minutes.” She hung up the phone before sighing and turning to Nathalie. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can still say it was anonymous.”

“I need to be the one he knows turned him in. Adrien will be under my care while the investigation is under way. It will be better knowing that someone who cares about the boy and has his best interests at heart is the one speaking up. He doesn’t do that enough for himself.” Nathalie admitted. It was quiet for a moment before Nathalie turned to Gorilla. “Hey, I was accepted in a new job yesterday. I even put in a good word with my new employer and that you would most likely be joining as well. They agreed that you are welcome if that is what you wish.” Gorilla gave her a grateful smile and seemed to pick up speed to get to the mansion.

It took less time than it seemed to reach the mansion. Two police cruisers were outside the gates of the mansion, waiting for them when they arrived. Stepping out of the car, the woman and Nathalie walked over to the officer in charge. “Thank you for coming so quickly. The person under investigation is inside. I have the warrant to retrieve any and all information on his son and remove the child from the home. He has a place to go and a guardian to take care of him. Ms. Nathalie Sancoeur will be taking custody of Adrien while Gabriel Agreste is being investigated and questioned.” The woman explained.

“Understood ma’am.” The officer looked over the warrant and smiled grimly. Rarely did he have to do this, but the health of a minor was top priority. “Is the child inside?” he asked as he folded the warrant back up.

“No, he’s at school.” Nathalie offered the answer this time. “I was planning to allow him to eat wherever he wished for lunch today and then explain everything tonight after his fencing lesson. I took the liberty of cancelling the rest of his photo shoots until this is all resolved. Gabriel will have to deal with everything without his lead model, secretary and driver. Our driver has agreed to take the job offer extended to him by my new employer, Mrs. Andrey Bourgeois.” Nathalie explained firmly.

“Very well, Ms. Sancoeur. Shall we all go inside then?” The officer asked indicating to the door.  
“I’m sure Mr. Agreste will be very surprised to see all of us.”

“Of course. While you are speaking with Mr. Agreste, I would like to gather Adrien’s things from his room. Clothes and hygiene products if that is alright?” Nathalie requested.

“That is perfectly fine.” The woman agreed. “You know what he would need and know where he has everything. It would be best for you to grab anything you think he would need.”

Nathalie opened the door and allowed the officers and the woman inside. The driver stayed by the car and opened the trunk so that he could fill it easily when Nathalie returned. Nathalie indicated to the door of the office, where Mr. Agreste was still working, before heading up the stairs and into Adrien’s room, closing the door behind her. Grabbing a suitcase from his closet, she piled his jeans, shirts, a few jackets, and hoodies before going over to his dresser and grabbing socks and underwear to put in his suite case as well. After securing it, she went into his bathroom and grabbed all of the necessary products he would need. She placed all the products in the carry bag before putting it in the suite case. Going back to the closet, she grabbed a spare gym bag and took it over to his desk. She took all of his schoolbooks he hadn’t needed for the first half of classes and put them in the bag. Looking around she noticed a flash drive in the side of his computer screen. She took it out and placed it in the side pocket of the bag before grabbing his phone charger and spare tablet and charger before putting them in the bag. Just before she was about to close up the bag, she remembered his photo album that he thought was hidden from any prying eyes. It held all of his friends and special moments in the album. Taking it out of its hiding place under his mattress, she put it on the bag and zipped it up. Shouldering the bag, she grabbed the handle of the suite case and headed for the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and was assaulted by the sound of Gabriel’s voice booming throughout the house.

“How dare you barge into my house and declare me unfit in raising my son. What proof do you have that he is living in an unhealthy environment?”

A calmer voice answered back just as fiercely. “We have it on very good authority that you have neglected articles fifty-three and fifty-four of the Child Labor and Exploitation law! I am ordered, by law to remove the child from your custody until any solid proof and or mis claim can be determined. You, nor any of your employees, associates, or contributing companies may be allowed to interact with Adrien Agreste until this matter is resolved. This is my final warning Mr. Agreste. I will be sure to be in contact with your lawyers before the day is through.” 

“This is absurd! Who would Adrien be staying with while all of this is happening? We have no other family!” Gabriel announced.

Nathalie took this moment to step forward and speak up while holding the handle of the suite case and bag over her shoulder. “He will be staying with me. I suggest to take a look at your emails, Mr. Agreste. It was a pleasure working with you. Have a good day.” With that said she walked out, not even turning back as she heard him calling after her. Even his disagreement with an officer that was most likely holding him back from following her. She reached the car and thanked Gorilla for putting the suite case and bag in the trunk of the car. She took a seat in the back seat and allowed a few tears to fall. While this had been one of the hardest things she had ever done, she knew it was the right thing to do. Not only for her sake, but mostly for Adrien’s. She stuck her hand in the top pocket of her jacket and felt the fixed peacock broach. She would make right her mistakes. And to do that, she would need to prove to the two heroes of Paris that she had changed. But that would come in time. Right now, she needed to focus on getting Adrien’s things to her apartment and then head out to pick the boy up for lunch. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I am so glad you like the story. Please know that I will try to post a chapter on Sundays and Wednesdays.

As the bell rang, signaling the lunch break, Adrien was packing up his stuff and taking his time. He didn’t really want to leave right away. He would have to sit in that big empty dinning room and eat lunch by himself again. So, he told Nino he would meet him at the bottom of the stairs shortly. He watched his best friend walk out with Alya, before continuing to pack up his bag. Once he thought he was the last one in the room he stood and started for the door. That is, until a voice called to him quietly from behind. “Adrien?”

Turning around he noticed Marinette was still in the classroom. Her cheeks were a bit pink but that was usually normal for her when she was nervous or embarrassed. He gave her a gentle smile. “Hey Marinette. What’s up?”

“I…” She paused for a moment. He noticed her looking around, making sure they were alone. He did the same, curious as to what she would want to say to him that she didn’t want others to hear. “I wanted to say,” she said gaining his attention again. “That was really brave what you did. Standing you for yourself against Lila. I know you said that there wasn’t anything we could do to prove she was lying about what she said, but you did well in shooting down any accusations she had about the two of you. I can hope that the others start to see what we see, but even if they don’t, I’m really glad you stood up for yourself.” Marinette told him. Her cheeks seemed to glow a little redder as she spoke.

He didn’t know why the warm feeling came to his gut. It was usually a feeling that he got when he was around Ladybug and she gave him a certain smile, one she didn’t give the media. He could even feel his own cheeks start to heat as he took her words in. “Thanks Marinette. Lila has been getting worse lately. She even got you expelled for a while. I understand she doesn’t like the fact that you don’t fall for her lies, but getting you expelled was too far.”

“Yeah, Lila and I have never been on good terms. Liars are losers. They will eventually be found out but it’s so frustrating when you can’t prove it.” Marinette said, forgetting who she was talking to for a minute before the pink in her cheeks started to deepen. “Sorry, I know I shouldn’t be so mean about Lila, but it’s hard to be nice to someone who lies to your face or threatens you. She just, rubs me the wrong way.”

“It’s okay Marinette. I understand. She tries being super nice to everyone, and then is the complete opposite when they turn their back. Like I said before, she makes my skin crawl.” He agreed with her. He gave her a sweet smile, one she returned, before looking around and rubbing the back of his neck. “I just have one question.” He asked as he saw her tilt her head slightly. He blushed as the slight movement, subconsciously thinking the act was a cute before speaking. “Why did you wait till everyone had left to talk to me about standing up to Lila, aside from both of us knowing she’s a liar?”

“Oh.” The redness in Marinette’s cheeks seemed to move up to her roots and down past her shirt collar. “Well, I…” there was a slight squeak in her voice as she spoke. It made Adrien’s heart flutter slightly. Something he tried desperately to ignore. “I was afraid if I said it with everyone here, they would think I was praising you for putting Lila down, not standing up for yourself. Which isn’t the case! You standing up for yourself is a big thing! There is so much peer pressure plus your job, and fencing, and chinese lessons, you always seem to be busy and just go with the punches it was refreshing and encouraging to see you say no and not let someone control what you do. I’m rambling, aren’t I. I’m sorry I don’t mean to.”

Adrien cut her off with a light chuckle. “It’s okay, Marinette. I get it. And thank you again. I think Nathalie noticed what Lila was doing and what I wasn’t, even though I was uncomfortable. It’s one of those things she doesn’t do very often. But I really appreciate it when she does.” Their conversation was cut off by a beeping on Adrien’s phone. “Oops. That would be Gorilla. I have to go home for lunch. I’ll see you in class later Marinette.”

“S-see you later Adrien.” She said waving good-bye to him. He gave a slight wave back before leaving the classroom and heading down to the front entrance.

He walked with Nino to his car and told him he would see him after lunch. After a fist bump, he opened the door and was surprised to see Nathalie sitting at the far end, waiting for him. Getting in, he gave a slightly confused look as he put on his seatbelt. “I wasn’t expecting you Nathalie, was the photoshoot moved up to this afternoon?” he asked, hiding the fact that he hoped it wasn’t the case.

“No Adrien. Actually, your photoshoots have been canceled.” She explained.

“Oh, has there been a change of some kind?” he asked, slightly confused. He felt the car move and leaned back in the seat.

“I’ll explain it tonight after school. For now, you have your choice of places to eat. Something for all the hard work you have been doing lately.” Nathalie said with a slight smile.

“Anywhere? No restrictions?” Adrien asked, a little suspicious.

“No restrictions.” She confirmed.

He actually had to think about it for a moment. If there had been restrictions, he would have gone to Marinette’s Parent’s bakery and gotten a few croissants. They were higher in calorie but filling and flavorful. But with no restrictions, he decided on a place he always wanted to go to. Nino and Alya had gone there for a date. Nino had gone on about the dish he had and that it really helped him on the test they had the next day. “How about the Japanese restaurant down the street. Some of my friends said that the food there is really good, and I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Alright Adrien.” She said with a more noticeable smile. “I hope you don’t mind if I join you.” She asked.

“You are very welcome to join me, Nathalie.” Adrien said, giving her a wide smile. He had a feeling something was up, but he was too elated to be getting to eat somewhere with no restrictions to think much more of it.

~

They reached the restaurant and the two went inside while Gorilla went to park not to far away. It was a quaint restaurant with Japanese decor all over the place. From lanterns to hanging flags with Japanese characters on them, even red painted walls and support beams. They were seen to a booth and given menus before the waiter asked what they would like to drink. Nathalie ordered an iced tea while Adrien asked for a Coca-Cola. 

Looking over the menu, it didn’t take long for Nathalie to decide what she wanted but she could tell Adrien was having a hard time deciding what he wanted. After all, this was one of the rare times he had ever been allowed to eat what he wanted. He wanted to savor any flavor he could have. She wasn’t quite sure how to reassure him this was one of the rare times this would happen without giving away what has happened to his father, or that she was his guardian now that everything was in motion. She was saved from giving any of that away by the waiter coming by and asking if they were ready to order. 

Nathalie ordered the Tempura Udon while Adrien settled on Katsudon. She figured he was trying to gain back any energy he lost over the last few weeks. He didn’t have any tests or projects coming up, unless he considered the fashion line, he was no longer a part of, to be a good reason to have such a hearty meal. Though, she could probably argue that he was just getting the best meal he could think of, because it was a rare time he could eat it.

They enjoyed their meals when they came and made simple conversation. Nathalie asked about Adrien’s friends and he talked about Nino, Alya, a few of his other classmates, and Marinette. She didn’t miss the subtle blush that came to his cheeks when he said her name. Nathalie could tell that something happened between the two since she last saw the girl, and it just made her think back on the things she had done. At the mention of Marinette, the present she had hand made for his birthday came to mind. She had played it off as the present being from his father. If she was going to be his guardian, and start making things right, she had to tell him the truth. At least about his birthday gift and hope he didn’t hate her for it.

“Adrien? There’s something I’ve hidden from you. Something that I did, and I want to apologize profusely for it. And I also owe your friend, Marinette, an apology as well.” That had gained his full attention.

“What does Marinette have to do with anything, is this about the derby hat?” Adrien asked a little confused and worried.

She gave a soft smile before shaking her head. “No, this is actually about something she made for you before that.” She explained. She could see the gears turning in his head. “This is about the birthday gift that you got from your father.” She finally said. She saw him lean back in his chair, waiting to hear more. “I panicked. Your father had asked me to get you something from him for your birthday, that same day. Your friend had dropped off a gift for you at lunch and when your father asked about who was at the door, he had reprimanded me for not getting you something. So, in my panic, I used your friend’s gift as a replacement. I know it was wrong. It’s okay if you hate me for it, but I just wanted you to know that the scarf wasn’t from your father. Marinette most likely made that for you. I am so, so sorry for lying to you Adrien.” She admitted.

It was very quiet for a few minutes. She didn’t know what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t what happened. Adrien leaned over the table and placed his hand on Nathalie’s. When she looked up at him, she saw a smile on his face. “Thank you for being honest with me Nathalie. I had wondered when my father would have had the time to make the scarf. Having it be from Marinette makes a lot more sense. It’s something that she would do in a heartbeat. Not so much my father.” He had blushed again when he talked about the girl, and Nathalie filed that away for another time. There was going to be enough to talk about when she brought him home, to her apartment, that afternoon.

“I will be sure to apologize to Ms. Marinette as well. Perhaps you could ask her to come with you to the car when I come get you? I understand you have fencing, but I really would like to talk to her sooner rather than later.” She asked.

“I’ll be sure to ask her, Nathalie.” He assured her.

~

They finished their meals and paid before heading back to the car and bringing Adrien back to school. As they reached the front entrance, Adrien thanked Nathalie for the great lunch and assured her he would talk to Marinette about speaking with her that afternoon.

Closing the door, he waved at them as the car drove off. Turning around he was greeted by Nino and Max. They joined him on his walk to the lockers and continued with their talk over weather Nino’s DJ equipment needed an update or not. “I’m telling you man; my gear is fine the way it is. If I update it every time something new comes out, it will self-destruct.” Nino whined.

“On the contrary. Given the memory bandwidth, and lack of security updates of your equipment, it stands to reason that updating your software every six months would greatly improve the overall function of your sound board and computer. Besides, with all of the recent news about security flaws in Intel CPU’s, I imagine you’d rather be safe than sorry.” Max explained as he adjusted his glasses.

“Dude, I just updated it though.” Nino whined once more.

“With an outdated software and virus protection. I can certainly offer you a better program to update your system with. While rather new it is currently at a decent price.” Max offered sympathetically.

“Man, I can’t. I would have to cancel my date with Alya. Our half year anniversary is coming up. I was thinking about taking her to a nice restaurant and then a nice stroll along La Seine. It’s going to be a full moon that night. Real romantic, ya know?” Nino confessed.

Max thought about it for a little bit before giving his friend a smile. “I’ll tell you what, Nino. I’ll buy it for you, and you can give me payments until you’ve paid me back. I know how much you want to impress Alya. Her older sister is rather, intimidating.”

“You’re telling me! She threw me to the ground in three seconds flat during an arm wrestle. My shoulder was sore for a week after that. And that was the same day she was akumatized.” Nino said, rubbing and rolling his shoulder as he thought back to that day.

“Fear not my friend. I’ve got your back. I can come over tonight to install the software for you. And we can talk about payments while it’s downloading.” Max assured him.

“That would be great! Thanks a lot Dude.” Nino said clapping a hand on Max’s shoulder.

Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the two. He knew how good his friends were. They were always there for each other. It was more than what he could say for some of the other classes. He had seen many students be sent to the principal’s office during the day, mostly coming out of it during their breaks in between classes. But it was very rare for someone from their class to be sent to the office. But he went back to something his best friend had said. “Speaking of Alya. Remember that restaurant you told me about. The Japanese one you took her to?” Adrien asked as he swung his arm around Nino’s shoulders. “Nathalie actually let me go there. I tried the Katsudon you had mentioned. It really was a great dish man. Thanks for telling me about it.”

The three stopped at the top of the stairs and just stared at Adrien. “Come again?” Max asked, seeing as Nino could find the words to speak.

“I know, it’s a little crazy and weird, but Nathalie was waiting in the car for me when I got there. She told me I could pick anywhere to eat for lunch, no restrictions. And, she told me that all of my photoshoots were canceled. I’m guessing something happened that needs to be corrected before more photos can be taken.” Adrien quickly explained.

“That’s awesome man! Maybe now you can come hang out with us this weekend. Kitty Section will be practicing on Saturday on Luka’s mom’s houseboat. Marinette recently made them matching shirts too. It’s a shame your dad wouldn’t let you be part of the band though.” Nino said patting his back.

“I doubt he’ll let me, but I can always ask.” Adrien said giving him a sad smile. They both knew it wasn’t very likely that he would be able to go, but there were rare times he was allowed to.

They headed into the classroom and saw Marinette scribbling on her note pad with a colored pencil. Being the curious cat, he was when suited up, he snuck over and looked at what she was drawing. On the sheet of paper was a black leather jacket. Though some of the finer details weren’t scrawled on it yet, he could tell it was a great looking jacket. And was that a paw print on the top pocket? “Wow, that looks great Marinette.” He said quietly. He had hoped not to startle her, but it hadn’t worked as she jumped nearly completely out of her seat.

“A-Adrien!” She stuttered out as she held the notebook to her pounding heart. “When did you get here?”

“Only a few minutes ago. Sorry for scaring you. The jacket looks like it’s coming along nicely.” He said while rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to be doing that a lot around her. “What inspired that piece?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, um…” she muttered as she placed her book back down and allowed him to see the picture a bit better. “One of our local heroes. This is actually one of two pieces I was working on. I made something Ladybug themed and I was going on to Rena Rouge next. This one is Chat Noir. The I decided to put a paw print on the top pocket. But I was trying to think of what else to put on it to indicate it’s based on our resident hero.” She explained, her face going slightly pink as he leaned in closer to her to get a better look of the drawing.

“What about a look alike of his staff for the zipper tab. Make it long enough to look like the collapsed one on his back and wide enough so it can have a pawprint on it as well.” Adrien offered.

Marinette looked from him to the drawing for a moment as she thought it over. “That’s a great idea. Thanks Adrien!” She nearly lept from her seat as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. It only took her a few seconds to realize what she did before pulling away and blushing profusely. “I’m so sorry. You were just talking about personal space earlier and I just acted like someone you were talking about, invading your space.”

He gave her a grateful grin before placing a hand on her shoulder and making her look at him. His cheeks were a bit red as well, but he tried to pay it no mind. “It’s alright, Marinette. You gave me a hug as being grateful, not trying to get something from me, or be inappropriate. It’s okay that you hugged me. I’m just glad I could help with your design. Father never lets me look at any of his work until he has me putting it on.”

She gave him a small smile and fiddled with her pencil. “I’m gonna work on the jacket a bit more. Thanks for the advice Adrien. You’re welcome to look at some of my designs any time.” She assured him.

“Thanks Marinette, I’d like that.” He gave her a smile before turning back to his seat and taking out the necessary books for the class. As some of the other students walked in, he noticed them stop at his desk. Looking up he noticed Ivan, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, and Nathanial stop in front of him.

“Hey, we just wanted to say it was cool that you stood up for yourself. Not everyone does that, it was really encouraging.” Ivan said rubbing his arm. He was still nervous to speak his mind but he was getting better at it, thanks to his girlfriend.

“Yeah. I thought you were just going to let her keep talking about you two getting closer and maybe dating.” Mylene offered. “I never thought you would date her. She’s great and all but just, doesn’t seem like your type. It’s good that you finally told her how you feel about her, which is a little surprising since almost everyone likes Lila.”

“Yeah, it was, super cool, and stuff Adrien.” Juleka said quietly. She wasn’t much for saying anything, but she knew how hard it was to speak up. And how important it was.

“It was awesome Adrien! I hope other people will speak up about personal space and stuff like that like you did. I’ve seen some girls look like they want to run away but can’t. It’s really sad.” Rose said in her chipper voice before it started to quiet down. Juleka placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder supportively.

“What you said was cool Adrien. You actually gave me an idea for the comic Marc, and I are writing about. It was really inspiring, for many reasons.” Nathanial said giving Adrien and encouraging smile.

“Thanks guys. It really means a lot that you told me that. I was just really tired of Lila doing that to me. It was really uncomfortable, even for a model. And I’m glad what I did inspired you.” He told them gratefully.

Before any of them could speak up, Ms. Bustier walked in the door. “Alright class, lets get to our seats and we can start the lesson for the day.” Everyone hurried up to their seats and got out their needed materials. 

~

As the last bell rang, Adrien waited for a few of his classmates to pass before turning around in his seat to see Marinette still packing up. “Hey, Marinette.” He called, making her jump slightly. He gave her an apologetic smile before continuing what he was going to say. “I know this is last minute, but Nathalie asked me to tell you, she wishes to talk to you about something. She is going to be here when Gorilla picks me and wants to talk to you then. Is that alright? I understand if you have something that you need to do. She won’t be here until after I finish with my fencing class. If you need to do something before it’s over that’s fine. I just wanted to know if you would be able to talk to her when she got here.” He explained, realizing he was rambling at one point.

Marinette stared at him for a few minutes before smiling. “Sure Adrien. I can talk to Nathalie when she comes to get you. I can just tell my parents I’m staying at school to do some homework in the library. I only ask that you come get me if I’m not downstairs when you’re finished with practice. I have a bad habit of getting caught up in what I’m doing.” She admitted shyly. The blush on her face deepening as she spoke.

“That’s not a problem. I’ll see you after practice then.” Adrien said as he picked up his back and headed for the door. Looking over his shoulder he waved to her. She waved back as she held her phone in one hand and waved with it. It made him smile wider at her before heading off to practice.

~

It was odd not seeing Kagami at practice. Normally her mother is very strict about her coming to fencing practice. Especially with a tournament coming up in the next few weeks. Fencing was one of the few things that they had in common. She always made practice more fun. Not that he didn’t already enjoy beating all of his teammates, but she was a rather good challenge. As he thought about it, Work seemed to be all that they did have in common. Yeah they had fun, but it was always when they were at a work function, or practice, which Kagami’s mother insisted upon. They didn’t get to spend much time outside of that. Yeah, she was nice and fun to be around, but was that all?

Adrien was brought out of his thoughts as a voice called to him. “Adrien.” Turning he noticed Marinette coming toward him at a slight jog. She met him at the locker room doors with a smile on her face. “Sorry if I made you wait.” She said catching her breath.

“It’s fine. I only just got out of the locker room. I texted Nathalie and told her you could talk to her when she came to get me. They shoulder be here any minute. Want to head out and wait for them on the steps?” He asked indicating to the door with an open hand.

“S-sure.” She said, following him to the door. It was quiet as the waited, not knowing what else to say Marinette decided to ask. “I didn’t see Kagami today. Was she out sick? I hope she’s alright.”

“I think she’s okay. She didn’t text me or anything, so I can’t be sure. Her mother rarely makes her miss practice, so it was probably a business issue keeping her from coming today.” Adrien said trying to reassure not only her but himself as well. 

“I hope that’s all it is.” She was quiet for a bit, before a sad look seemed to cross her face. “You really like her. I remember you asking me for advice, the skating rink. That was a bit of a day. The poor owner got akumatized. Have you been back there since then?” Marinette asked, trying to get off the subject that was making her heart break.

“I actually haven’t had the time. Though maybe I will now. The rest of my photoshoots were canceled. Something probably came up and they might have to be rescheduled. It happens in the last stretch of getting a line done.” Adrien explained.

“Maybe it’s part of why Kagami couldn’t make it to practice today.” Marinette offered helpfully.

He hadn’t noticed the coincidence until Marinette pointed it out. He gave her a surprised look before answering. “You may be right, Marinette. I hadn’t thought about connecting the two. Nathalie said she was going to tell me more about why the shoots were canceled tonight. So, I’ll be sure to tell you if it was connected or not.” He thought what else she had said. “As for liking Kagami. I’m starting to wonder if it was because I was putting my expectations on what I’m looking for on to her, or if I actually like Kagami in that way. It’s something I was actually thinking about when you called to me a few minutes ago. She’s great and we have fun, but aside from work and fencing, we don’t really have a lot in common. I know they say opposites attact, but there is such a thing as being too opposite.” He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Marinette. “Does that make sense?”

“So, you think you and Kagami are the same side of a coin, but not the same coin?” She asked trying to piece together what he was trying to say.

“That’s actually a very good way of putting what I was trying to say. Thanks.” He gave a soft smile before they heard the car pull up to the curb. “That’s Gorilla and Nathalie. Shall we?”

Marinette nodded before they walked closer to the car. Nathalie walked out and closed the door behind her. “Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for agreeing to talk to me. First off, I wanted to apologize.” She said her head tilting down in shame. “I am truly sorry for claiming your gift to Adrien was from his father. The scarf is absolutely beautiful and so well done. It was extremely wrong of me to do what I did. Mr. Agreste had reprimanded me for not grabbing a present for Adrien and in my panic I decided it was a good idea to say your gift was actually from his father. After Bubbler, I didn’t have enough time to get him anything. It’s no excuse, I know. But I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for doing what I did.” She explained. “Secondly, you are always welcome over to visit Adrien. I will be sure to never let what happened on Adrien’s birthday, happen again.” 

“Thank you for being honest with me.” Marinette said, with a gentle smile. “I understand why you did what you did. And I have no hard feelings about it. I just wanted Adrien to be happy about his birthday. I over heard Nino talking about Adrien only wanting a party, but his father wouldn’t let him. So, when he showed up the next day, a biggest smile on his face, thinking that my scarf was from his father, I didn’t have the heart to correct him.” Marinette explained, blushing at admitting why she never told Adrien.

“Marinette.” Adrien whispered, drawing the girl’s attention. “That was really sweet. Thank you for that. But next time, tell me, please. After all, I know your designer secret.” He said winking at her. She was confused for a minute before she remembered the derby debacle with Chloe. A soft laugh passed her lips as she smiled at him. “It’s a promise.”

“Awesome. I’ll see you tomorrow Marinette.” He said, a slight blush on his cheeks, much like Marinette’s. 

“S-see you tomorrow.” Marinette called as she watched the two get into the car and drive away from the curb.

~

As they drove away from the school, Nathalie rubbed her hands together nervously. It was now time to tell Adrien he wouldn’t be returning to the mansion, or to his father. “Adrien, there’s something I need to tell you.” Nathalie said seriously, trying to calm her nerves. “You won’t be returning to the mansion tonight. Or be allowed to associate with anyone connected to Gabriel.” She said finally.

“What?! Why?” Adrien asked. He was completely shocked by this announcement. Why was he being banned from his own father’s company? “What about you?” He asked as he realized this included her.

She gave him a sad smile. “I no longer work for Gabriel Agreste. I put in my notice two weeks ago and was accepted at another company starting tomorrow. The Authorities have allowed me to take temporary custody of you until…” Adrien cut her off, to confused to think about how rude it was to interrupt her.

“Wait the authorities? What is going on Nathalie? What aren’t you telling me?” He asked, a little scared about what was going on. This wasn’t some akuma he could fight and let Ladybug revert back to normal. This was real, he couldn’t go home, he couldn’t see his father, or anyone associated with… Kagami. He couldn’t talk to Kagami anymore either. What surprised him more, was he didn’t feel any heart ache over that notion. Was he sad that he couldn’t see her or talk to her? Yeah, but it wasn’t like when Ladybug told him she couldn’t be forced to love him. That stung to the dept of his heart at first, it was a dull ache now, but with Kagami. It was like being told he couldn’t wear a hat anymore because it messed up his hair too much. It wasn’t the same kind of pain. This only seemed to solidify that any feelings he has for Kagami are platonic, not romantic. He was so lost in thought; he didn’t hear Nathalie calling his name. 

“Adrien.” Nathalie called again, finally gaining his attention with a slight shake of his shoulder.

“Huh? What” He asked, coming back from his thoughts.

“I said we’re here. I’ll tell you everything over dinner tonight.” She said with a sigh. She turned to Gorilla and thanked him from dropping them off. He nodded before allowing them time to get out of the car. “My apartment is on the top floor.” Nathalie explained as she opened the door and allowed Adrien inside. 

After walking up three flights of stairs, Nathalie opened the door to her apartment and let Adrien walk in first. “Your room is at the end of the hall on the right, and there is even a sky light that leads to the roof. I did bring some of your things from the mansion here. Clothes, your chargers and extra tablet. I saw a flash drive on the computer that I grabbed as well. There is one in your bedroom now, just not like the one you had at the mansion.” She explained as she watched him look around and head down the hall to his new room. She noticed his glum face as he opened the door. She saw him walk in, shuffle around a bit before coming back out without his bag. She indicated to the kitchen, which was just to the right of the hallway. “Why don’t you come sit down and I can get dinner started?” She asked gently.

Adrien didn’t say anything as he took a seat at the table. She watched as he absently raked a hand through his hair as he seemed to think over everything that happened that day. She was in the midst of mixing the dressing into the green salad when Adrien spoke up. “This is why I could eat what I wanted at lunch, isn’t it? Because you had to tell me about something going on with my father.” He said calmly.

She looked at the sad excuse for dinner before speaking. “Kind of. I have also noticed that you are losing weight rapidly. It isn’t healthy for you and you need the extra calories that your body is burning through. I tried expressing that to your father, but he denied any of it. He claimed you were losing the baby fat and that was all. That isn’t the case. Another thing he was doing, was working you well passed the legal limit for your age, not to mention what times we actually got done with some of them.” She looked at him from across the kitchen before taking the bowl and two plates over to the table. “I had to turn your father in. I understand if you hate me, but please let me explain first.” She asked as she saw him fold his arms and lean back in the chair, waiting for her to continue. “Your father was running you to exhaustion. Aside from your extracurriculars, he had you doing photoshoots all week, well passed your hour limit. And this is not the first time he has done this. A month ago, you were doing photoshoots for forty hours a week. The month before that you reached forty-five hours. While still doing Fencing, piano, and you were never allowed to hang out with your friends. I couldn’t watch as he worked you into the ground, Adrien. You are so exhausted, I had to point out something obvious to you the other day. Something you should know.” She tried to express. “Adrien, how much time have you spent with your friends, outside of school?”

Adrien had to really think about that question. “In the last month, maybe a few hours.”

“Do you think that’s healthy?” She asked.

“For a normal kid, I guess not. But I’m…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Adrien, there is no ‘but’. You are a normal kid. A kid who just wants to spend time with people his own age. Go out and have a good time. Laugh, run around, enjoy the sunshine outside.” She said moving closer so that she’s sitting next to him. “Your father has you convinced that you can’t go have fun. So much so that you sneak away from your bodyguard.” She watched his eyes go wide. “Yes, I noticed. I never mentioned it to your father. I want you to rebel! I want you to make your own choices. Make mistakes. Have fun with your friends. Do things you want to do. The only things that I ask of you, is that you get descent grades. They don’t have to be perfect. If you get an A minus, that’s okay. Even if you get a B, that’s okay! You aren’t going to get punished for getting a lower grade. It just leaves room for improvement. You don’t have to be perfect. You’re just you. That’s all you have to be. As long as you go to school, get good grades, do your chores and keep your room clean, I don’t care what you do. As long as I know where you are. That is all I ask.” Nathalie pleaded.

Adrien just looked at her for a while. He looked as though he was contemplating if this was real or if he was in a dream. At least until Adrien’s next words, “Was Father Akumatized?” 

She couldn’t hold back her laughter. And seeing his completely confused face was more than she could handle. Tears started coming to her eyes as she laughed whole heartily at his question. “No, oh my goodness. No. No Akuma was involved, Adrien. I promise.” She finally managed to stop laughing to see the boys slightly concerned face. “Your father is a good man, deep down. He’s just lost, confused, and isn’t being a good father right now. He loves you. He just is so consumed with work that he’s lost track of what he’s doing. He can’t see reason and he really needs to, before he hurts someone he loves unintentionally.”

He raised an eyebrow at her as he thought over what she said. “Just one more question.” He said as he leaned forward and unfolded his arms. “What was so funny about asking if Father was akumatized? He was once already.”

Nathalie patted his shoulder and gave a soft smile. “I’m sorry for laughing. It wasn’t your father being akumatized that got me laughing. I was worried about how you would take this news. So, it surprised me when the first thing out of your mouth was if it was all because of an akuma.” She giggled lightly. She took her hand back and put it in her lap. “The investigation is going to take a while. You won’t be modeling for the whole time it is going on. By removing you from Gabriel, you are placed on a six-month modeling hiatus. If, no matter the outcome with your father, you want to continue modeling, I will fill out the papers for you. But it’s completely up to you. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. That includes everything you do now aside from school. I know that was one thing you chose to do on your own.” She gave him a small smile at the memory of trying to stop him from going to school. “You can choose to drop anything you don’t want to do. If you said you didn’t want to practice Mandarin Chinese anymore, I would take that off of the thing you want to do. No more Mandarin Chinese, but it’s what you decide. As for your friends.” She saw him look slightly scared. She knew it was a sensitive subject for him. “As long as your homework is completed and you’re not skipping out of something important, then they are welcome to come over, or you go over to their house. My only rule is that I know where you are or where you are going.”

He looked at her hesitantly, as if expecting her to take back what she said and say it was all a joke. When she said nothing else he finally spoke. “You really mean that?”

“Of course, Adrien. You don’t have to tell me right now what extracurriculars you want to keep or drop. Just be sure to tell me if you decide to.” She assured him.

He thought about all of this as he absently started eating the salad in front of him. Swallowing a bite, he decided to test the waters of this new freedom he was given. “So, I’m free Saturday? Would it be alright if I hung out with some friends at Luka’s Mother’s houseboat? Kitty Section is practicing there, and Nino invited me to come with them.”

“Do you know what time they will be there?” Nathalie asked with a smile.

“I can double check tomorrow, but I suspect it would be around the afternoon, maybe one.” Adrien said hesitantly. 

“You do have Fencing practice around eleven because of the tournament coming up, but if you tell me when you get there, I see no problem in you going over to see your friends.” She told him honestly.

“Really?” He asked shocked. She could tell this was completely a new concept for him.

“Yes.” She gave a smile. Before taking a bit of her salad. “Just remember to text me when you leave the school and get to their houseboat. Just so I know where you are.”

He was quiet for the rest of the meal. She didn’t really mind as it was a lot to take in. Especially when she got around to telling him what chores he would have to do. As the meal ended she noticed him about to get up before she put a hand on his arm. “One last thing to talk about.” She said, getting him to sit in his seat again. “The chores I mentioned before. There’s only a few, but they are important. First, if you leave a dish in the sink in the morning because your running a little behind for school, that’s fine. But, your chore is the dishes. They have to be done before you go to bed every night. I will cook and clean, but I just ask that you do those dishes. Second chore, laundry. You do not have to do mine, just your own. I will even show you how to work the washer this weekend. Third, don’t leave your things in the hallway. In the winter, when there’s snow, we will have a mat where the boots can go and coats are either in your closet or on the coat rack, not on the furniture. That goes for your friends as well. Finally, aside from tonight, set the table for dinner.” She counted off. “That’s it, dishes, laundry, outside wear where it’s supposed to go, and set the table for dinner. Those are your chores. And I know you’re good at it but keep your room clean. You usually do, but I do find a stray sock from time to time.”

“Sure thing, Nathalie. Um, just one thing.” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ve never washed dishes before.”

She smiled and stood up, which he followed. “I know, I’ll show you how to wash the dishes and where they go once they’re clean. Then you can head off to do your homework. I’ll be in here going over some papers for tomorrow.”

“But I thought you don’t work for my father anymore.” He said a little confused.

“I don’t. I work for Mrs. Bourgeois. She asked me to look over some things before I start work there tomorrow.” She explained.

“Oh.” Was his final answer before they started cleaning the dishes and Nathalie showed him how to scrape off any leftovers, such as inedible fats off of meats if they had had any, before running it under the water and scrubbing it gently with a cloth covered in soap. This continued until everything was rinsed, dried, and put away. Adrien had managed to not drop anything while cleaning. Not bad for a first time. “Thank you Adrien. I’ll be by to check on you around bedtime.”

“Okay Nathalie.” He said before heading off to where his new room was. As she heard the door close behind him, she let out a relieved sigh before grabbing her bag and taking out the papers she needed to go over for tomorrow.

~

Adrien closed the door behind him and Plagg came zooming over to him. He had stayed in the room, checking out everything that was there. “Hey, you okay kid?” he asked as he looked at his chosen. 

“I think so. It’s just. A lot to think about. Nathalie turned my father in for bad parenting basically.” He said as he landed on the twin sized bed. 

“Look on the bright side. She said you could spend all the time you want with your friends. You get to be a real kid.” Plagg said happily. “There’s just one problem.” He said, folding his little arms in front of himself.

“What’s that?” Adrien asked, turning his head to look at his kwami.

“My gooiness! It’s all back in your bedroom! I need my gooiness!” He whined.

Adrien sat up and scratched his head. “I can’t go out in the day light. We have to wait till dark, probably after Nathalie checks to see if I’m in bed. Then we can sneak back to my room and grab as much cheese as we can. I might be able to unplug the mini fridge and bring that over, but I would need to hide it from Nathalie.” He said thoughtfully.

“Not a problem kid. There’s a small space next to the computer desk that can fit the mini fridge. It will be well hidden and look like a small table. Especially if you put picture frames on top of it.” Plagg pointed out to him. 

He checked out the space before rubbing Plagg under the chin. “Thanks, Plagg. I’m going to finish my homework and then check the flash drive and make sure all of my pictures are still on it.” Grabbing his bag, he took out his tablet and started on his homework. 

It hadn’t taken as long as he had thought to get through the work and check over his flash drive. Once he was satisfied with that, he looked over at the suite case. If he was staying there, he had to get his clothes out. He noticed the dresser against the wall apposite his computer. Getting up he went over to his suite case and opened it. Taking out his underwear and socks, he placed them in the top drawer. Taking the pants next, he put them in the middle on one side, and the t-shirts on the other. In the bottom drawer he put a few over shirts and light jackets. All that was left in the suite case was what he had stored there to begin with. His hoodies and heavy jacket. Mostly warn in winter. One thing that was noticeable about these items, they had the Gabriel logo on them. He took them out and put them on the hangers in the closet. At least this way he could close up the suite case and store it away. Looking around he tried to think of a place he could put it. Normally it would be in the back of his closet, where he wouldn’t trip over it. But the closet in his new room was a little small. He couldn’t have it on the floor and reach what he needed from the shelves, such as sheets and blankets. 

Taking his suite case, he headed for the kitchen and knocked on the door frame to get Nathalie’s attention. “Yes, Adrien?” she asked kindly.

“Sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering where I could store my suite case, I don’t want to trip over it if I have to get something out of the closet.” He explained sheepishly.

“I understand. It can go in the hall closet next to mine, right in the back.” She told him with a grin.

“Thanks Nathalie.” He was about to walk away when he remembered something Plagg said. “Nathalie?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes?” she asked, no sign of anger or frustration in her voice that he could note. “You wouldn’t happen to have any empty picture frames or a printer, would you?”

“I can dig out some picture frames from my room and the printer is in the living room. I synced your computer up with it this afternoon. Just remember to refill it if the paper is out. I store it in the drawer under the printer.” She explained.

“Thanks again Nathalie.” He said before going off to the closet and putting his suite case in the back. Closing it, he headed back to his room to relax for a bit. 

As he laid down on the bed, he contemplated telling Nino about what was going on, but he figured it was better to talk about it in person, especially when he told him he could come to rehearsal after his fencing lesson. Looking at his computer he got up and turned on the new reports that streamed through. One of the first streams was about his father. Clicking the link, he listened to the reporter.

_‘In Local news, Police were spotted entering the Agreste household this morning. It was later discovered, thanks in part to an anonymous tip, that one Gabriel Agreste was over working a minor, well past legal parameters. Said minor is none other than his own son, one Adrien Agreste. The minor has been removed from not only the home, but the workspace as well. We can only wait to see what the judges say about this. Not to mention Gabriel’s new line. Now that the face of Gabriel has been removed, what will Gabriel do about his summer line?’_

Adrien closed the link before pushing away from the desk. “I’m probably going to get asked a lot of questions tomorrow. If I don’t get looks from everyone instead. Even Chloe will probably be hesitant to give me a hug because of my blow up at Lila this morning.” 

“If your friends are as great as you think they are, they won’t pity you for something you didn’t do. They will ask you if you’re alright, but don’t take that as pity. They just want to make sure your doing okay with everything with your dad. Maybe a bit about your actual health.” Plagg tried to assure him.

“I know Plagg. It’s just…” he paused as he looked from the door to the opposite side of the room where the ladder to the roof was. The sunlight hatch was accessible, and it reminded him a bit of Marinette’s. Looking back at the door to make sure Nathalie wouldn’t come in, he got up and headed over to the ladder. Going up, he unlocked it and went outside to the roof. He closed the hatch behind him before looking out over the beautiful city of Paris before him. Plagg floated next to him as he chosen leaned against the stone railing. “I don’t know how to feel about everything that’s going on. My father was over working me, and Nathalie had to call him in, so I wasn’t hurt in anyway. Which I get, but my father is my only family left. I can’t go home, and because all of this going on my father might get akumatized. But the worst part of it all, what’s going on, isn’t because of an akuma. I can’t transform and fight someone and have Ladybug change it all back to the way it was.” He was quiet for a little bit. “I… I don’t even know if I would want her to now.” He held his head in his hands. Feeling so lost and confused. “I don’t even know if I actually like Kagami or if it was me putting my feelings for Ladybug onto a girl like her.”

“Wait, when did Kagami come up kid?” Plagg asked a little confused. Everything else he got, but no one mentioned Kagami aside from her not coming to practice.

“I’m not allowed to associate with anyone connected to my father’s company. Kagami’s mother has a contract with my father, by extension, I can’t be in contact with Kagami. When I realized that in the car, I was sad but…” he trailed off as he looked at his kwami. “I wasn’t devastated about it. I can’t see Kagami anymore. I should feel like there’s a hole in my heart, but I don’t. I’ve imagined the day I have to give back my miraculous. Give up you, and Ladybug. I felt like I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. But I don’t feel like that, when I think about not seeing Kagami.”

Plagg watched as his chosen’s eyes grew sad. Adrien had seemed to really like the Japanese girl, but seeing him now, didn’t seem like that was the case. Kagami was great, but she didn’t go passed friend and friendly rival. He knew that was the case, Adrien did too. In a moment of caring, Plagg flew over and landed on Adrien’s head. A rumbling purr came from the little kwami, which seemed to bring a smile to the kids face. “You’ll figure it out kid. You’re a smart cookie.” He said with a slight chuckle. One Adrien didn’t miss.

“Cookie? No cheese reference?” he asked playfully.

“Considering cookies are what sugar cube likes, no. She’s my other half after all. I can’t help but think about what she would do in a situation like this.” Plagg explained. It was one of the rare moments where he was helpful and supportive, like Tikki usually was. “Besides, there are a variety of cheeses in the world. One is sure to be your favorite.” Plagg said purring a little louder.

“And there it is.” Adrien said will a little laugh. “Thanks, Plagg. You always know how to cheer me up.” He looked out at the city. The sun had set a while ago and the lights of Paris twinkled in the starlight.

~

When Marinette had gotten home from speaking with Nathalie, she said hello to her parents before going up to her room. She hadn’t made it passed the kitchen at lunch that day, so everything was just as she had left it. She placed her bag down next to her desk before Tikki came out of her purse. “What an eventful day, Marinette. Adrien told that liar, Lila off, you managed to have a full conversation with him before lunch, get most of your homework done at the library, and Nathalie even admitted about Adrien’s birthday present being from you.”

“Yeah, Tikki.” She said smiling at the little red kwami. Marinette couldn’t help but notice all of pictures of Adrien as she looked past the little magical being, to her workspace under her loft. Walking over, she noticed all of the pictures that littered the walls. Sure, she had a few of her friends, group pictures, but most were cut outs of Magazine clippings. All of them Adrien. She moved from her wall to all around her room. From the hidden schedule, to the posters, and even the ones she hid under her furniture. Her room wasn’t hers; it was a monument to her obsession of Adrien. Oh, she loved the boy, there was no denying that. But all of the pictures seemed more like what she would do for Jagged Stone. A music artist, and celebrity, not a crush. “Tikki?” she called as she continued to eye the photos all over her walls. “Do you think I’m like Lila?”

“What? No, Marinette! You are nothing like Lila! What made you think something silly like that?” the little kwami asked shocked at what her chosen had asked.

“Look around Tikki. I look like an obsessed fan. I have Adrien’s pictures all over, hidden away so people can’t see. If anything, I’m worse. It’s like I’m a stalker. I have his schedule on a hide-away board, and Pictures under my bed. Do you think I over exaggerated my feelings for Adrien, and it became more of an obsession than a love interest, even though I do love him? I mean, there have been nights I wake up because I picture him being taken away from us forever. Away from his friends, and it feels like there’s a hole in my heart that will never be filled.” She explained.

“Oh, Marinette. Sometimes people do crazy things when they’re in love. You just happened to take advantage of the material around you. The Magazines, pictures Alya sends you, posters for sale in some stores. You have been so scared of rejection that you might have gone overboard with everything. Started making it your own little Adrien-filled world in your room.” Tikki sheepishly admitted.

Marinette groaned as she flopped into her rolling chair. “What has happened to me Tikki? I love Adrien, I do. But I am not the kind of girl that he would be interested in. Have I really gone so low?” 

“Well, there was the time you took his phone to delete the message you left calling him ‘hot stuff’, and then the time walked in on him in the shower when his father was targeted by an akuma. Or the time you two hit your heads together, because you were trying to hide the fact that you were ogling his picture in the magazine. Or…” Marinette cut off the little kwami.

“Okay, I get it.” Marinette groaned again, gaining a small giggle from the red kwami.

“Oh, Marinette. It’s okay to get a little carried away, as long as you realize that is what you are doing. There are ways to correct your behavior. Like taking down the excessive number of pictures?” Tikki offered.

Marinette looked from the kwami back to all of the pictures around her. She had to admit, her little friend had a point. “I know you’re right, Tikki. I should keep only a few but I think the magazine clippings can go. The ones with all of my friends can stay. He is in a few of those and they aren’t weird to have in my room. I think getting rid of his Schedule should be the first thing though. That kind of screams ‘I’m a stalker.’ Don’t you think?” Marinette said letting out a light giggle.

“That’s a very good idea Marinette, just be careful taking it down.” She said as she floated out of the way so Marinette could put her step stool under where the board was and take it off the hooks. It was easy to wipe off and reuse. She can reuse it for all the projects she had coming up. Jagged had been in contact lately and wanted a new outfit piece. Something really rock and roll. That was what the board was originally for anyways.

“Maybe this is a good thing.” Marinette said taking the pictures out from under her bed. She took one or two off her billboard next to her bed and added them to the pile going in her trash can. “I kind of feel better about getting rid of all the pictures. I’ll take a poster or two down too. I’ll leave the one with the brand name up. After all, Gabriel is one of my favorite designers. That was true before I even met Adrien.” She giggled to her kwami as the magic creature flew up and took the tape off of one of the posters that kept it in place.

“I’m just glad you realize what you were doing wasn’t healthy. A crush is normal, just not to this level and I didn’t want to say anything because I wanted you to figure it out on your own.” Tikki assure her as the poster came down.

“I know. Thanks for being a listening ear Tikki. I don’t know what I would do without you. Losing you and Ladybug is just as scary as never seeing Adrien ever again.” She explained as she rolled up the poster and put it in the bin.

“What about Chat Noir?” Tikki asked innocently. Marinette froze. A flash of Timebreaker came to mind and she dropped the pictures in her hands. “Marinette?”

“Like you.” She said finally. “Losing Chat would be like losing you.” She explained as she picked up the pictures and threw them in the bin as well.

Tikki stared at her chosen for a moment before going back to taking down the Adrien posters.

~

Gabriel stood at his podium desk and growled. The safe had been opened and some of the contents were thrown all over the place. Nathalie didn’t just leave him with no help and no male teen model, but she took the fixed Peacock miraculous as well. Slamming his fist down he growled. “How dare she betray me! She took everything I’ve worked for! If she plans to stand in my way now, she is poorly mistaken!” 

Looking back down at his work he made a few corrections before sending the file to the company to be manufactured. He already sent them a report on needing a new male model for the line, as well as getting in contact with Lila about the up coming photoshoot tomorrow. He didn’t bother telling the girl Adrien wouldn’t be who she was working with. But she was under contract and had to go through with what was expected of her. As for a new secretary, he had asked the company to send over someone competent in the morning. He would need to be more careful with how he went about sending out Akumas. He couldn’t trust anyone now. After his work phone calls and e-mails, he had called up his lawyer.

He lost his wife already. He couldn’t lose his son. And the only way to protect him was to keep him close and under his watchful eye. “I won’t allow her to get the better of this. I will have my son back, no matter the consequences! She will regret ever stepping out on me.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. There is an OC that will be introduced!

As the sun peaked through the slightly open window, a little black Kwami flew over to his chosen with a piece of Camembert in his little paws. “Adrien.” He called quietly, floating slightly above the boy’s head. “Adrien.” The teen boy only groaned as he turns over in bed once more. It had taken him longer to set up the minifridge than it had getting the thing though the window. He hadn’t fallen asleep until well past midnight. “Time to wake up Adrien.” Plagg called again as he held his piece of Camembert under the boy’s nose. 

Adrien gagged as he shot up in the bed holding his nose. “Oh, so gross! Plagg! That’s disgusting. Why did you do that?” he asked. Plagg had moved out of the way when Adrien moved, so it was no surprise when he saw the little kwami eating the offensive piece of food.

“I had to get you up somehow. You would be late for school if I didn’t.” the little kwami said between bites. 

“What are you talking about? I still have plenty of time to get up. Let me sleep for five more minutes.” Adrien whined as he flopped back on his bed and covered his head.

“Kid,” Plagg said flying closer to the pillow. “How much of yesterday do you remember?” he asked finishing his camembert in one bite.

“Went to school, told off Lila,…” he paused for a moment, thinking about what else happened that day. “Had lunch with Nathalie?” he questioned, taking the pillow off his head. He looked around his room for a moment before groaning. “I’m banned from Gabriel and my father. Father is facing a lawsuit.”

“That’s right kid.” Plagg said landing on Adrien’s stomach. “You don’t have to do modeling for a while. You can even go hang out with your friend’s on Saturday, after practice.” He reminded him.

“Yeah, but I can’t go home.” He stated as he sat up from the bed. “It just doesn’t feel right. Like something is off.”

“Change usually feels like that at first, but it doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.” Plagg tried to reassure him. “When was the last time your father did something for you, without it being after an akuma attack or working yourself silly to get to go somewhere?”

Adrien stopped and thought about it for a moment. When had been the last time his father let him do something just for the sake of doing something fun for his age? He couldn’t remember a time his father ever did something with him, not even when his mother was around. “I can’t remember a time my father ever did something with me.” He said, a frown marring his features.

“Look on the bright side, kid. Nathalie is clearly trying to help you be a normal kid. She’s actually being more of a parent to you than your old man. Just do me a favor and don’t let all of these changes stop you from having fun.” Plagg said placing a paw on his chosen’s knee.

“I will. Thanks, Plagg.” He said gratefully before getting up and grabbing clothes out of his drawers and heading for the bathroom to change.

At the breakfast table, Nathalie had set out a few baked pastries and a glass of juice for Adrien. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and was putting some papers in her bag for the day. Adrien gave her a slight smile as he walked in. “Good morning, Adrien. Did you sleep alright?” she asked, closing up her bag.

“As well as can be expected. I suppose.” He said, taking a seat at the table and grabbing a pastry. He noticed her give him a sympathetic smile of understanding before joining him at the table.

It was quiet for a moment before Nathalie spoke up again. “I know you’re used to riding in the car to School.” She started hesitantly. “But I also recall you running all the way to that school not once but twice the first few days you started there.” She was quiet as Adrien looked at her a little confused. “I guess what I’m trying to ask is, do you want to continue being driven to school or do you want to walk there?”

He stopped chewing half a bite in. Had she really asked him if he wanted to walk? He had a choice? Really? “I can really walk there?” he asked after swallowing the bite in his mouth.

“If you want.” She eyed his clothes for a moment. He had brand clothes, his father’s brand, as always. “You know Adrien, you don’t have to wear the brand clothes your father creates anymore. If you want, we can go shopping on Sunday. Or you could even ask your friends if they wanted to go with you. They might have a better idea what you like, style wise. I doubt my opinion would be any better than what you are wearing now. I have worked for your father for many years.” She admitted.

He looked down at his clothes for a minute before looking back at her. “I’ll… I’ll think about it. Thanks Nathalie.” He said giving her a soft smile. “I think I’ll walk to school. It will be fun to surprise my friends by showing up without a bodyguard.” He said grinning widely. 

“In that case, can I see your phone?” Nathalie asked, holding out her hand to him.

He looked at her confused for a moment before taking his phone out of his bag. He was slightly glad he had the habit of bringing it with him to the kitchen table. Handing it over he watched as she opened it and clicked to an app. She typed away at the phone before smiling and handing it back to him. Looking at what she did, he noticed his GPS was open. At the top were two addresses, one he recognized as the school’s, the other was labeled as home but it was an address he wasn’t familiar with. “Is this…?” he asked hesitantly. “Is this the address for here?”

“It is. This way you can se how long it takes to walk, and you won’t get lost on the way. At least until you know the way by heart.” She explained. “If you are all set, I have to get going, but I have one more thing for you.” She said getting up and putting her mug in the sink before taking something off the counter. “This is your key to the apartment. Make sure to lock the door when you leave and when you come back, it goes to the deadbolt. Please don’t lose it.” Grabbing her back and her own set of keys, she headed for the door to slip her shoes on. “I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day at school.” She called before closing the door behind her.

A few minutes after he was sure Nathalie was gone, Adrien leaned back and sighed. “Well Plagg, ready to go to school and see if anyone mentions anything?” He asked his little kwami.

“Are you?” he asked back.

“No, but it’s better to get it over with than wait around and do nothing.” He said before taking his plate and glass over to the sink and placing them in it. “Remind me to do the dishes when I get back, okay Plagg. I have a feeling I might forget the first few times.”

“Not a problem, now get going. You’re always whining about wanting to go to school. I still don’t know what the big deal is, but if it makes you happy, we better leave soon.” Plagg scolded.

“You’re right. Let’s go.” He opened his over shirt and allowed Plagg inside before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. A moment later he walked back in, grabbed the key off the counter and walked back out. Locking the door behind him.

Once down on the street he turned on the GPS on his phone and followed the directions to school. As he was about to take a step down the street, he paused. Looking back at the building he just came out of, he tried to memorize what it looked like. The three story, red building with white trim seemed like it would be hard to miss, but when the only home he had ever known was a bland looking mansion, one could never be too careful. With a sigh, he made his way towards school, getting a slight spring in his step as a feeling of relief over came him. School was a place where everything could be normal.

It took him about twenty minutes to get to school. Thankfully he left in plenty of time. He was just passing in front of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie. He was passing the door when it swung open and nearly hit him in the face, had it not been for his cat-like reflexes. Holding the door mere inches from his face, he heard a voice gasp and start apologizing. “Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn’t see you! Are you alright? Is anything broken? Do you need an ambulance?”

“I’m okay, Thanks for asking, Marinette.” He assure her as he let the door close. He didn’t want her to keep apologizing when he wasn’t hurt in the least. “I caught the door as you were coming out. So, no damage done. I promise. Want to walk together to school?” he asked, a slight warmth coming to his cheeks. 

“A-Adrien. Uh, sure. Y-your driver couldn’t take you today?” She asked a little shocked. She fell into step beside him as they walked to the crosswalk.

“You uh, you didn’t see the news last night, did you.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. 

She looked at him a little worried. “No, I was a little busy with a project.” She said looking at the cross light before turning back to him. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

Looking around he made sure there wasn’t anyone around or listening in. “Well, basically I got taken out of my home, and I’m staying with Nathalie. My father is facing a lawsuit for over working me past the legal limits for a minor. Not to mention the time limit violations as well.” He explained quietly.

The light changed and they were able to walk across to the school without any trouble. They were nearly to the front steps when Marinette stopped him. “I’m sorry about your father, Adrien. I hope it all gets resolved. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?” she asked placing a hand on his arm.

He gave her a grateful smile, but before he could say anything a voice cut between them. “Why don’t you keep your hands to yourself Marinette! Adrien has already said he doesn’t like people clinging to him. Can’t you take a hint?” Lila asked, as if she was coming to Adrien’s defense.

“I wasn’t cling…” she didn’t get to finish before Lila continued.

“Everyone could see you clinging to his arm. Don’t you care at all about a person’s personal space? What kind of Class rep doesn’t care about the feelings of others?” Lila asked, innocently.

Letting go of his arm, he watched Marinette take a step back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Take the high road, remember the high road.” She whispered under her breath.

Thanks to his newly developed heightened hearing, he was able to make out what she was saying. He didn’t mind Marinette being close to him, she was like a breath of fresh air at the beach. For Lila to try and degrade her by making her feel like she had to watch everything she said or did was as wrong as what was going on with him and his father. Spinning on his heel, he glared at Lila with such an intensity the girl seemed to stumble a little before righting herself. “I don’t appreciate what you are doing Lila.” He all but growled at the girl. “You see one thing and assume another. How about you mind your own business and leave me alone. Or do I need to file a Sexual harassment claim against you and get a restraining order?” he said shocking both of the girls.

Lila was quick to recover. “I was only looking out for your best interest. Your father wouldn’t approve of you hanging around someone as manipulative as her.” She tried to say as hurt as possible.

Something inside of Adrien snapped. The way Lila had played the father card was the final straw. He wouldn’t take her words anymore. “You need to get the hell away from me before I do something I regret! My father doesn’t give a damn about what I do. As matter of fact, he doesn’t have a say in what I do anymore! There’s a damn lawsuit on him for the exploitation of a minor, ME! So, you need to get the hell away from me and expect a notice in the mail! I don’t want you within a hundred feet of me! Do you hear me Lila? Marinette was making sure I was alright after I told her about the lawsuit! Don’t stick your nose into other people’s business!”

At this point Nino came over and started pulling Adrien away. “Good to know man, let’s go somewhere, alright?” he said before turning to Lila. “I think you should stay away for a while.” Without another word, Nino pulled Adrien to the side of the building and Alya dragged Marinette behind them.

It took a few minutes for Adrien’s breathing to become normal again before he faced his three worried friends. “I’m sorry. That was…”

“No need for explanations dude. We completely get it. Alya and I saw the news last night, and you said you were telling Marinette. We all understand why you snapped.” Nino assured his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“And it wasn’t very cool of Lila to assume Marinette would be clingy or not care about personal space. I understand you two have your disagreements, but that was a little low.” Alya said rubbing her best friend’s arm reassuringly. 

“I’m just really…”

“Stressed?” Alya offered.

“Confused?” Marinette suggested.

“Worn thin?” Nino asked.

He couldn’t help the little laugh that bubbled out of him. “Yes. To all three. It’s been a lot in the last twelve hours. I’m not even at home, or modeling for a while. Nathalie quit her job at Gabriel and is working for Chloe’s mother now. I can’t even be associated with anyone in or connected to Gabriel. That includes Kagami and her mother.”

“That’s why she wasn’t at practice yesterday.” Marinette realized. “Oh Adrien, I’m so sorry. I know how much you like her.”

Adrien was quit for a minute before he should her head. “Actually, I don’t think I really did. I have feelings for this other girl, and I thought she was unattainable. So, I think I forced those feelings I had for that girl onto someone who looked and acted a bit like her.” He explained. “I realized that when I found out that I couldn’t talk to her anymore. I was disappointed but it wasn’t like I thought the world was going to end.”

“Still dude. It’s a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time. We are here for you. Always remember that. No matter what.” He said swinging an arm over Adrien’s shoulders.

“Thanks. All of you. It really means a lot.” He said gratefully.

“Now I think we should go inside before the bell rings and we’re late for class.” Alya said as she started to pull Marinette towards the stairs. 

Adrien watched as Marinette was pulled away. He noticed a slight coloring to her cheeks as Alya whispered something to her. Unfortunately, they were too far away for him to hear. “So, this other girl.” Nino said, gaining his attention. “We wouldn’t happen to know her, would we?” he asked giving him a sly grin.

The look confused him slightly before he gave a small grin. “I suppose everyone has heard of her. At least around here, they have.” He said vaguely. After all, Ladybug was the town’s resident hero.

Nino kept prodding for answers about this mystery girl. “I know you won’t give a name. If only for the fact of keeping their identity a secret and less heartbreak but tell me this. She got the same kind of hair color or style as Kagami?”

Shaking his head at his friend’s antics, he nodded slightly. “Color and that is all I am telling you about her.”

“That’s cool dude. Maybe she will surprise you, and have the same feelings for you?” Nino offered as they walked up the stairs to get to the classroom.

“I could only hope, Nino. But it is highly unlikely.” He told him, slightly disheartened. Nino pat him on the back before the walked in and took their seats. Ms. Bustier walked in moments later with a smile on her face, ready to start the day.

~

Gabriel stood at his podium, looking over some of the designs that had been approved of as well as the dimensions for the models that would show them off. He had been waiting for his new assistant to arrive for the last three hours. He even called up the company to see if they had sent them. Which they assured him that they did and that he would be there shortly. That was two hours ago and still no sign of the secretary. Gabriel finished looking over the file before sending it off to the production process. Just as he hit send, the gate bell rang. Looking up he opened the video screen and saw a man with red hair and hazel eyes looking at the camera like it was a microscope. “Hello? Is this Mr. Agreste’s residence?” he asked.

Gabriel glared at the man before hitting the button to open the gate. “Come in.” he said sharply before closing the camera ang going to the front door. Reaching the door, he opened it harshly and glared at the 6’2” tall man before him. The man looked like he should be playing rugby, not organizing files and making appointments for a fashion company. “You are late!”

“Sorry sir. I had some trouble finding this place.” He said with a grin.

Gabriel gave him a disbelieving look before leaving the door open and walking away. “I don’t care for excuses! I expect results!” Gabriel said as he eyed the man that followed him after he closed the door. “There is a list of things that you are expected to do each time it comes up, on your desk. You are expected to be here at five a.m. each day. No exceptions.”  
“Bro… uh Sir.” He corrected himself when he saw Gabriel give him a dark look. “Is five a.m. truly necessary? Most people are still asleep at that time. I understand the list, but the start time is a little…”

Gabriel stopped in his office, turning to face the man he cut him off. “Are you saying you are unqualified to work in Gabriel, Mr.” he paused, realizing he didn’t know the man’s name.

“Jackson, sir. Jackson Kurtzberg. And I would never imply to be unqualified. Merely stating that the hours seems rather excessive. Even with the new lines coming out, the amount of time needed doesn’t warrant what you ask for.” Jackson explained a little confused. Gabriel darkened his stare at the man before Jackson spoke again. “Of course, what you do with your time is your choice.” He paused but decided to add as an afterthought. “Sir.”

Gabriel eyed the man for a moment before resigning himself to allowing this man to be his new secretary. “Very well. You will be here no later than six a.m. and are expected to work until nine p.m. everyday. I do not condone personal calls while on the job. The only time you may take a personal call is if it is a family emergency. You are allowed only two fifteen-minute breaks in a day. Anything more than that and I will believe you are slacking off, which I also, do not condone.”

“Wait, only two breaks?” Jackson asked hesitantly. 

“Is that a problem?” Gabriel asked irritated.

“It’s just that I have this bowel problem and it can act up at times. I might need to run to the bathroom at times. It’s something that can’t be controlled, and my doctor actually requests I take a laxative to help minimize incidences.” Jackson explained. 

Gabriel allowed his hand to meet his face as he internally groaned in frustration. Who had those idiots at his office sent him? “Fine. Should the need arise, you may take short, extra breaks.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jackson said relieved.

“Just get to work.” Gabriel all but growled at the man.

Jackson stood there for a moment before speaking up. “Um, sir?”

“Yes?” He asked more irritated than ever and just wanting this idiot out of his sight.

“Where is my desk?” he asked innocently.

Gabriel internally groaned and walked the man back out of the office and to the desk that was against the same wall as the doors. “This is your desk. I don’t like to be disturbed so if you knock and I don’t answer, do not enter.” He warned before walking back into his office and shutting the door behind him. Making his way to the podium he decided to make a phone call to the board and ask what idiot they sent him.

He waited for one of the board members to answer the phone before he went off. “What kind of idiot did you people send me? He was three hours late and claimed he got lost and couldn’t find this place.”

“We’re sorry, sir. But he is the absolute best at what he does. He shows much promise and is an excellent worker. Not to mention exceedingly efficient.” The board member assure him.

“Let me make this very clear to you. If he doesn’t meet the standards I require, it won’t be only his job on the line. But yours as well!” Gabriel yelled at the member.

“Of course, sir.” They agreed.

Gabriel hung up after that and groaned again. This was going to be a long day.

~

Nathalie clicked the send button before turning back to her employer. “Everything is sent ma’am. Is there anything else you need?” She asked as she placed her tablet at her side.

“Wonderful. Finally, someone who isn’t utterly useless.” Audrey said in relief. “I could go for a latte right about now. Then set a meeting up with the board, tomorrow at three, to go over the final products before we mass produce them.”

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll return shortly with your latte.” Nathalie said as she started clicking away on her phone while heading to the kitchen of the Grand Paris Hotel, where they currently were. She made her way to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. She sighed before hitting the send button on her phone. After two rings someone answered. “Yes, this is Nathalie Sancoeur, Mrs. Bourgeois’ secretary. I am calling to set up a meeting at three tomorrow, via video conference. She wants to go over the new products before they are mass produced.” There was a pause as the elevator dinged and she walked out onto the floor. “I am aware that you just got the files. I am the one that sent them.” Another pause in the conversation as she listened to the other person. “Are you claiming that your staff is insufficient and that you can’t adhere to the needs of your employer?” she asked calmly. Another pause as she stopped outside of the kitchen. “Is that your letter of resignation?” she asked. A longer pause and a grin came to Nathalie’s lips. “See that everyone is prepared for tomorrow afternoon’s meeting.” She clicked the end button and walked into the kitchen. Seeing everyone busy she headed over to the coffee machine and started making Audrey’s latte.

It took less time to make it herself than to wait from one of the cooks to do it. Once the latte was finished she headed back to the penthouse where Audrey was currently working. Getting back into the elevator she hit the correct level before the doors closed. She sighed again, this time in relief. She didn’t like talking to people like she had but sometimes it needed to be done when a deadline drew closer. But one of the reasons she liked this job more than when she worked with Gabriel, were the hours. Much more reasonable, seven to five? Who could pass that up? But she supposed it was mostly because she didn’t have to help Gabriel with being Hawkmoth anymore. She rolled her shoulders and felt the Peacock pin hit her chest from inside the top pocket. One thing she would not regret was taking the pin with her as she left that house for good. And if all went well, Adrien would never have to return to that house ever again either.

The door to the penthouse suite opened and she stepped out. It was a quick few steps to the door before she walked in and placed the cup on the table next to Audrey. “Perfect timing. I do not regret taking you from Gabriel, not in the least. Especially after you told me what he was doing to his own son. He will get what’s coming to him.” She sighed wistfully as she glanced at a picture of her, two children and another woman. “Emilie would be saddened to know what has happened. I understand why Gabriel greaves for her, but you have to get over it sometime.” She looked at Nathalie once more. “I had even speculated the two of you getting together. After all, I see how you are with Adrien. You care for him as if he was your own son.” 

Nathalie smiled shyly for a moment. “I do want what is best for Adrien. As for Gabriel, there was a time I had hoped to take his mind off his late wife. But as time wore on, I knew he would ever return my feelings. He was actually becoming worse as time went on. It was the last three months that I finally drew a line and had to get out of there, but I couldn’t leave Adrien with him. He would work him to the bone.” Nathalie explained.

“Yes. You did the right thing. I understand that Adrien is on a six-month hiatus from Modeling. But if he chooses to come back to it, I would be willing to give him a job.” Audrey offered.

“Thank you ma’am.” Nathalie said gratefully. She cleared her throat before they got back to work. “I set up the meeting for tomorrow at three, as per your request. The board’s secretary assured me that everything would be ready when we call.” Nathalie said as she made a note on her tablet.

“Excellent. Now on to the next bit of files. These are the models that show the most promise and showing off the products. Make sure they are notified, and their measurements are up to the standard healthy weight code before sending them off to the production floor.” Audrey said sending the file to Nathalie.

“Of course, Ma’am.” She made her way over the couch to look the files over and send them out. Just as she sat down her phone vibrated. Taking it out she saw it was a text from Adrien. Smiling lightly, she texted a ‘thank you’ back and got back to work. It was good knowing Adrien had such good friends.

~

The bell for lunch finally rang and most of the students hurried off to leave. Some would head down to the cafeteria, but most went home for lunch or to a place close to the school. With the weather being so nice, not many wanted to be cooped up inside the school for lunch. He followed Nino out of the classroom and down to the front doors. His friend had been by his side for most of the day. He knew that is it was most likely do to the fact of his outburst that morning. He had really snapped at Lila. Rather harshly. But for whatever reason, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for doing it. “Dude.” Nino called, bring him out of his thoughts. “You good for a bit? You know, for lunch?” he asked hesitantly.

Adrien looked at him for a moment before looking at the road, no car. ‘Oh.’ “Uh, I think so.” He said before digging in his bag. As he looked around, he couldn’t seem to find his credit card or spare cash that was normally there. “I guess I’ll have to run back to Nathalie’s to eat and run back.” He wilted slightly.

“Hey, I get it man. I’m sorry I can’t help you out. Alya is treating me to lunch today.” He said rubbing his arm, looking a little ashamed.

“It’s cool, Nino. I’ll see you after lunch.” He said before he headed in the direction of Nathalie’s apartment. As he made his way to the crosswalk he spotted a rather welcome pair of pigtails. “Hey, Marinette.” He called, gaining the girls attention.

“H-hey Adrien. Are you going somewhere for lunch today?” She asked as a slight dusting of pink covered her cheeks.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “It looks like I forgot my credit card and spare cash back at Nathalie’s. It must have dumped out of my bag when I was getting my homework out last night.” The light turned green, allowing them to walk.

It was quiet for a moment as they neared the door to Marinette’s Parent’s bakery. Just as they reached the door Marinette stopped and did something he wasn’t expecting. “Would you like to have lunch with me? Mama always makes more than I can eat.” She quickly explained.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose.” He said sheepishly again. It almost seemed wrong to take a handout. Like he couldn’t do something as simple as lunch for himself.

“You wouldn’t be imposing, besides. I was hoping to get someone’s opinion on something I’m working on. It’s up in my room.” She said, the blush on her face growing steadily darker.

He smiled at her. It was touching that she valued his opinion on anything. “Sure. Thanks a lot Marinette.” He said with a wide smile.

Marinette opened the door to the shop and greeted her parents who were at the counter. Both were surprised to see Adrien walk in with her. “Hello sweaty.” Sabine said, smiling at the two. “And hello Adrien. What a wonderful surprise.” She greeted the boy cheerfully.

“Hello Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain. It’s nice to see you again.” He greeted politely back.

“I invited Adrien to lunch.” Marinette said as she headed past them and indicated for Adrien to follow. “I want to show him something in my room then we’ll be in the kitchen for lunch.” She told them, opening the back door and letting Adrien past first. 

“Okay dear. I left the pot of soup in the stove, help yourself.” Sabine called after them as they made their way up the stairs. 

“Thank you Mrs. Cheng.” Adrien called back before hurrying after Marinette.

It didn’t take long to get up to the third floor of the home. Marinette reached the top and opened the door for him. “Come on in, Adrien.” She led the way up to her room and as they reached the top, the first thing he realized, was that there were marks where some of her posters used to be. It surprised him at first, but then he saw a few new posters, still in plastic wrapping, off to the side. He couldn’t help but comment.

“Some of your posters are gone, doing some redecorating?” His innocent comment gained a squeak out of the girl, but she answered him anyways.

“Yeah. It gets dull looking at the same thing all the time, so I like to change it up a bit every now and then to give me some new ideas.” Marinette admitted as she rubbed her arm. She walked over to her sewing machine and pulled something off the table. Holding it in front of her, she turned around and showed it to Adrien. “What do you think?” she asked.

Adrien couldn’t help but stare at her. The red dress, with a jewel neckline and cap sleeves, looked elegant against Marinette’s top and the straight skirt reached just past her knees. The black belt with a ladybug buckle completed the outfit. Altogether, he couldn’t stop the light blush that came to his face. “It looks really nice, Marinette. Is this the Ladybug outfit you mentioned?” He asked as he checked the dress over again. He tried to focus on the dress and not the fact that he thought it would look stunning on the girl holding it. 

“It is.” She admitted as she folded it back up and put it back down on the table. “I was thinking of maybe doing a black trim around the top of the neckline. Kind of like what Ladybug has. But I wonder if it would take away from the rest of the outfit.”

“I’m sure it will look great whatever you decide.” He assured her. He noticed her cheeks brighten and could even feel his own cheeks gaining heat as well. Not wanting to be awkward, he coughed in his hand and looked towards the hatch door. “So, are you ready for lunch?” he asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Oh, of course. I’ll get the bowls and you can have a seat at the table.” Marinette said as they headed for the stairs and went back down to the kitchen. 

Adrien placed his bag next to the counter table, on the floor before taking a seat. He watched as Marinette filled the bowls and tried to think of something to say. But all he could come up with was an apology for that morning and his outburst. He couldn’t help but think that he had scared her. Maybe not like a jump scare like at Halloween, but more of a worried scared. “Marinette, I um…” he tried to find the right way to put it. “I just wanted to say I…” she stopped him as a bowl was placed in front of him.

“If your going to say thank you again. You’re welcome. But if this is about this morning, please don’t say sorry.” She told him, placing a spoon next to his bowl.

“But I…” He tried to continue but she cut him off.

“Lila was out of line. You stood up for yourself. Adrien, it was really brave what you did.” She explained as she sat down next to him.

He was stunned by the way she could tell what he was thinking. He had hoped he wasn’t being obvious, but considering everything that was happening in his life, maybe that was asking for too much. Then again, this was Marinette. The girl that looked out for others, no matter what. “Lila was out of line. But she was also insulting you, and I couldn’t stand there and let her get away with it.”

He saw her cheeks become pink again before she gave a small smile. “Thanks, Adrien, but what happened to ‘don’t expose her.’ And ‘take the high road’?” she asked as the pink left her cheeks.

“Well, to a point, it’s a good strategy. But not when it forces you to constantly be on guard or feel like you’re constantly walking on eggshells.” He explained.

A scowl came to Marinette’s face as she stared into her bowl. “I kind of, disagree. I still feel like Lila needs to be exposed as the liar that she is, but it can’t be by me. I realize that, but it’s still frustrating that whenever I try to defend myself she turns my words against me and makes me look like the bad guy. She…” Marinette went quiet for a moment as a frown came to her lips and she looked like she wanted to sag into her seat. He waited patiently for her to continue. The food long forgotten in front of them. “She threatened to turn all of my friends against me. And I can’t help but feel like it’s working.”

He was stunned by this revelation. Lila wasn’t just telling lies. She was intentionally attacking Marinette by twisting her words and making her friends think she wasn’t the honest person he knew her to be. “Well, I can assure you, Marinette. There is one person, no, three people that will always have your back. Alya, Nino, and me. I promise, no matter what happens, I will always have your back.” He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A small smile came back to her face as she brightened slightly. He could feel a flutter in his gut and his heart pick up a few beats as he looked at her. “Thanks Adrien. I truly appreciate it.” Time seems to stand still as they stare into each other’s eyes, and he can’t help but feel like he’s seen that color of blue before. But before he can make any connection, she speaks again. “Lunch break will be over soon, and we’ll need to get back to class. Let’s finish eating and maybe we’ll make it back to class before Lila.” He could see the hint of pink again but let it be in place of enjoy the food in front of him.

It wasn’t long after that they finished, and he helped Marinette wash the dishes and put them away. He told her it was only the second time at washing dishes, and they had a few laughs at what little he did know outside of his room at the mansion. It was along the trip back to school when Adrien stopped her at the crosswalk. “When did Lila threaten you. The day if you can remember.” 

Marinette thought about it for a moment. “It was the same day she was akumatized into Chameleon. Actually, I’m pretty sure it was shortly after we talked that she was akumatized.”

Adrien gave her a little confused look. “But she wasn’t upset. It was actually quite the opposite. She was trying to get you upset.” He paused for a moment as they let that information sink in. “Why would she get akumatized for trying to get someone else upset. It doesn’t make any sense. Almost like she…” he was interrupted by a voice calling out to him. He tried his hardest not to groan. As he turned he made sure to stand protectively in front of Marinette. “What do you want Lila?” he asked.

He noticed Lila glance at Marinette with a scowl before looking back at Adrien with a pitying look. “I just came over to apologize. I was assisting my mother with a speech she was going to be giving today that I didn’t hear about your removal from your father or the company. I am so sorry about that.”

He scowled down at her. “That’s nice.” He said sarcastically. “But I don’t believe a word of it. Unless you’re going to say something sincere, I’m not going to listen to what you say.”

“But I am being sincere. What have I ever done to not seem sincere in my actions?” Lila asked, pouting.

“Oh, I don’t know. Talk to any girls recently? In the bathroom? Alone?” he asked her, a dark scowl never leaving his face.

Her eyes flew to Marinette before Adrien moved into her line of sight, gaining the girls eyes again. “How do you know for sure that I’m not sincere?” she asked innocently.

“Your lips are moving. Now go somewhere else and leave Marinette and I alone. You’re technically not allowed to talk to me because you are still associated with Gabriel.” Adrien explained.

“I have to stay away from you, not Marinette. I was hoping to talk to her as well. Maybe settle our differences?” she said reaching around him for Marinette.

She managed to grab Marinette’s wrist before Adrien ripped her away from his friend. “Don’t touch her.” He growled at her as he pushed her away. He didn’t hurt her, but he did startle her. He wrapped an arm around the back of Marinette’s middle, protectively, before leading her away and into the school.

He didn’t pay much mind to the looks people were giving them as they went up the steps. But it wasn’t until Marinette spoke up, why everyone had been staring at them. “Um… A-Adrien? P-people are staring at us.” She muttered quietly. He tried to figure out why she was pointing out something he knew. “I-if you don’t want p-people to get the… well I mean, I don’t mind it, but your um… your arm?” she attentively hinted.

He looked at her confused for a moment before another voice called his name. He turned to see Alya standing right in front of them. “Don’t you two make a cute couple.” She said with a wide grin on her face.

“What?” he asked a little confused before he looked down at Marinette to see her face completely red and his arm still around her waist. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. And while being Chat Noir, he certainly had enough practice with that feeling. He was often thrown into walls and off buildings. He jumped away, as if burnt, before profusely apologizing to Marinette. “Marinette, I am so sorry. I completely forgot I was holding you like that. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He pleaded with her. His face getting just as red as her’s seemed to be. “Please forgive me.”

“Relax Adrien.” Alya said as she placed a hand on Marinette to make sure the girl didn’t tumble to the ground. “She’s fine. Just not used to people staring at her.” She assured him before she gave him a look that he noticed most reporters had when they were going to ask something that they thought would give them better ratings. “Why were you holding on to her like she was a lifeline anyways?”

Adrien was about to speak up, but Marinette did so before him. He realized why as she started explaining. “H-he didn’t want to get caught by Lila. I invited A-Adrien over for l-lunch, and as w-we were walking b-back, Lila approached us. A-Adrien d-didn’t w-want to talk to her, so h-he deterred u-us i-into the school. I-I guess, h-hurrying to get away, m-made him forget h-how tightly he was h-holding on to m-me.” Adrien realized that Marinette hadn’t told anyone else about Lila’s threat. At least that is what he gathered from her aversion of that fact.

“Okay, sure. Anyways, let’s head to class before you run late again.” She said pulling Marinette along with her. She called over her shoulder to Adrien with a smile. “Nino is already there, waiting for us.” He gave a small smile before he followed the two girls un the stairs. He couldn’t help but feel the sense of loss at having Marinette not by his side. It was an off feeling and he couldn’t place why it seemed to bother him slightly. Especially after the embarrassment of Alya pointing out how cute they looked together. After all, he had Ladybug. Who already told him she was in love with another guy. The pain of that reminder wasn’t as strong as it once was. Maybe repeating it in his head made the pain seem more numb than hurtful.

He was brought back from his thoughts at Nino’s call of his name. Something that seemed to be happening a lot lately. “How was lunch?” he asked.

“Marinette invited me to lunch at her place. It was nice. And the food was great.” He said as he sat down next to his best friend.

“Man! You had Dupain-Cheng food! Lucky! They always have the best!” Nino said seeming to get starry-eyed. 

“You just had lunch over there yesterday!” Marinette scolded, able to get her stutter under control, Adrien mentally noted.

“But it’s so good.” Nino whined to the girl.

“If this is your plea for me to bring in croissants tomorrow… I might be tempted to.” She said pretending to huff before giving him a sweet smile teasingly.

“You’re the best Marinette!” Nino exclaimed happily.

“Not a problem, Nino.” She assured him. It was shortly after that, that the rest of their classmates entered, and the teacher followed suit and class got under way.

~

Nathalie had always been so efficient in Gabriel’s opinion. Now he had to deal with answering all of these questions that his new secretary asked. Granted, they were reasonable questions considering it was his first day and had no idea how he worked, but that didn’t make it any more irritating. “The paper files get put in the cabinet next to my desk or on the table to be looked over. If it has a red tab, it goes on the desk, if it’s a green tab, it goes in the file cabinet.” Gabriel explained, for what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

“Right, sir. I’ll be sure to try and remember that.” Jackson said assumingly, as he put the red files on the desk and moved to the cabinet with the green files. “But what about the blue files?” He asked still a little confused.

“Those get scanned and put into an electric file.” Gabriel internally groaned. He felt like he wasn’t going to get any work done and he would be working all night just to catch up. “Once they are all scanned and in a file send it to me to look over.”

“Right. Will do sir.” He went to leave with the blue files before stopping at the door. “Would you like me to bring you lunch sir?” he asked.

“Yes.” He agreed stiffly before going back to his file on his podium. As he heard the door click shut he let out a groan. He wasn’t going to have any time to akumatized someone to get the miraculous for him at this rate. But he couldn’t afford to wait on another secretary. He needed to get through the line for the deadline or he was going to be so far behind, he could become a laughingstock in the industry. Like his current status wasn’t bad enough. Exploitation of a minor, his own son at that. He had followed the guidelines and law to the letter, in his opinion. It was his decision to decided what was good for his son and what he believed his boy could handle. He was an Agreste after all.

A knock came from the door before he straightened and called for them to enter. “Come in.” He clicked away at the podium before a tray of food was placed in the way.

“Here’s your lunch sir.” Jackson said before walking swiftly out the door before Gabriel could comment that it was supposed to go on the desk.

“For an idiot, he moves fast enough.” He commented before actually seeing what his meal consisted of. It was a bowl of romaine lettuce, chopped onions, carrots, and spinach, and a cup of a dark yellow colored tea. Resigning himself to having lunch now, he took the tray over to his desk and took a sip of the tea. A sip which he promptly spit out. It was a harsh bitter taste. Almost like someone took a few dandelions from the garden and ground then up to add to the tea. And the after taste of chives left his mouth begging for water. Hoping to save himself the hassle of calling the idiot into his office again, he tried to get the flavor out with the salad. As he took the first bite he realized there was no dressing of any kind on the salad. Leaving little to be desired but it did seem to dull the taste of chives. “I’ll have to talk to the idiot about what my lunch is supposed to consist of. He must have taken it before they finished making the salad.”

He managed to eat the salad with some trouble and drained the teacup into the plant next to the window. Setting the tray aside at his desk, he grabbed the first file in front of him and looked it over. He was surprised that most of the work in the file was done correctly so he just need to look it over and give his approval before sending it back in a green file to be completed and put away. “At least the idiot isn’t completely useless. He can at least do paperwork and answer phones properly.” He noted as he recalled the three phone calls from the company regarding a few measurements and design details that needed to be explained in more detail. As well as one affirming a meeting with the board for new photo’s being done for the products he had done with Adrien already. The one’s with Lila where fine, but they couldn’t use the pair photos any longer.

A knock from the door dew his attention as he signed the design adjustment papers. “Come in.”

“Sorry to bother you sir. But the photographer wanted to ask you a few questions directly.” Jackson said. “Something about photoshopping the girl into photos?” he questioned.

“I’ll take the call in here.” Gabriel demanded before the door closed and his desk phone rang. “This is Gabriel.” He said as he picked up the receiver. “No, you may not photoshop! If you do that it won’t look authentic! The lighting will clash with the pair and you would have to redo the photos anyway! Get it done right the first time and maybe we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” He paused as he listened to the man mutter something before replying calmly. But Gabriel didn’t let him get two words in. “Did you just accuse me of working you too hard? You work for me! I could fire you on the spot for such blasphemy! Do your job right and maybe I won’t terminate your contract next time we speak!” he yelled, slamming the receiver down on his phone jack. He growled darkly at the accusations of those around him. He was a reasonable man that only expected what people could do. No more than that! How dare they tell him how to raise his own son! He needed to fix things and there was only one way of doing that! 

He got up from his desk and walked over to the portrait of his wife. He was about to activate the secret passage when a knock came from the door. Groaning again he lowered his hands and turned to his podium to look like he was working again. “Yes?” he called, irritated.

“Sorry, sir. The chef wished to ask if everything at lunch was to your liking.” Jackson asked as he walked in and grabbed the tray from the desk. 

“Yes, now get out!” He said harshly. It was moments later that the door closed and he leaned against the podium. Both hands on either side of the stand. “I will never find a decent moment to get an akuma out if he keeps coming in every twenty minutes.” Knowing he couldn’t escape until the idiot left for the day, he resigned himself to his real work. After all, he still had a deadline to meet.

~

Nathalie kicked off her shoes and sighed in relief as she walked into her apartment. It was new but welcoming to walk into her home when it was still daylight. True that she had work to do, but nothing that she couldn’t do from her own kitchen, and in comfortable clothes. Not to mention it allowed her to make a decent dinner and spend time with Adrien. Granted, he had his own homework to do, but a real conversation and a listening ear at home are somethings that he had missed out on while living with his father.

No sooner had she put her bag down did the door open. It closed quietly before footsteps could be heard. She watched as Adrien walked past her. She smiled before noticing his shoes were still on. “Adrien.” She called making the boy stop and look at her, almost like a scared mouse. “Your shoes?” she questioned. 

He looked down and smiled sheepishly. “Oops. Sorry Nathalie. I guess it’s just been habit to walk to my room with my shoes still on.” He hurried back to the entryway and slipped his shoes off. Coming back, he smiled at her before pointing towards his room. “I’ll be in my… room. I have a bit of homework to do.” He hurried off and she heard his door shut quietly.

She sighed to herself. She knew that this was a big change for him. She couldn’t help but feel like it was going to be a long road that they had to go down to get him acting like a normal kid again. “One step at a time, Nathalie. Just one step at a time.” She said reassuringly to herself. Walking over to the stove, she took out the wok and placed it on the stove. Going over to the fridge, she took out some vegetables, pre-cooked chicken, and a teriyaki sauce. She walked over to the counter with the veggies and a cutting board and started chopping up what she needed for the stir fry. It was a simple and healthy meal for a growing boy.

Dinner didn’t take too long to make and by the time it was done, Adrien had finished his homework. He came out and set the table, with a bit of help. He was so used to the multiple forks and knives and spoons that he went a little overboard. Nathalie had to explain that for a dinner such as a stir-fry, they only needed a fork and maybe a spoon. Not three of each and two knives. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head before asking if there was anything else he could help with. She smiled at him before asking him to put a glass of water each on the table for them.

As they sat to eat, Nathalie enjoyed the quiet for a few moments before looking over at Adrien and saw him pushing around his food. After knowing him for so long, she knew that something was bothering him. So swallowing what food she had in her mouth she decided to try and get his attention. “How was school today, Adrien?” she asked politely, not at all sounding like the strict person Adrien’s father was. But having a more relaxed conversational voice, as if truly curious, which she was.

“Oh, uh, Fine.” He answered nervously.

“Did anyone mention anything about your father?” She asked before noticing the shocked look on his face. “I heard you playing the news last night when I passed to get something from my room.” She explained calmly. “Did any of your friends say anything about it?”

He hesitated saying anything. She could see that, the way he fidgeted in his seat said a lot about what was going on in his mind. But she would be patient and wait for him to talk to her about it. “One of them. But I don’t consider her a friend.” He said quietly. 

She was thankful for how close they were. He said it so quietly, she almost thought he whispered it. “What did this ‘not friend’ say?” She asked curiously.

“It was Lila. She had started going off on Marinette and…” Nathalie cut him off for a moment. What did Marinette have to do with anything?

“Marinette? Why was Lila going off on Marinette?” She asked concerned.

Adrien paused for a moment. “Oh, Marinette was busy redoing her room last night, so she never saw the report about my father. I ran into her, almost literally, this morning.” A blush came to his cheeks as he recalled the bakery door almost hitting him as she was leaving, as well as the time that followed. “So, I was telling her about what happened. She was really sweet about everything and said she would be there if I needed anything. She put a reassuring hand on my arm and Lila saw before I could thank her. Lila went off on Marinette, saying that she was clinging to me and that she should know to respect people’s personal space. Especially since Marinette is the class representative. She was accusing Marinette of throwing herself at me. She isn’t like that at all. She’s sweet and considerate, kind, compassionate, creative.” He started rolling off. Nathalie couldn’t help but smile at him. She could tell that he really cared about Marinette, maybe more than he realized. “And Lila was saying some horrible things about her. I couldn’t let her do it. So, I tried to explain what was going on.”

“Then what happened?” Nathalie asked. She knew he hadn’t gotten to what was really bothering him.

“Lila said she was only looking out for me. And that father wouldn’t approve of me hanging out with someone as ‘manipulative’ as Marinette. I… something in me just, snapped. I yelled at Lila and practically screamed about the fact my father was accused of exploiting a minor. I’m not sure what would have happened had Nino and Alya not come over and pulled Marinette and I away from Lila.” He explained, his hands turning into fists as he spoke.

“Did Lila do anything else?” She asked. She noticed his knuckles turned white, from the amount of force his grip had. 

“She ambushed Marinette and I after lunch. She claimed it was too apologize, but her eyes spoke nothing but lies. She kept glaring at Marinette. She even tried to drag her away from me. I pushed her away. Not hard and she didn’t hit the ground or anything, she just looked shocked, and probably a bit angry.” He admitted.

“Why wouldn’t you let Lila talk with Marinette?” She asked a little confused.

Adrien when quiet for a moment as he seemed to think over the next thing to say. “I can’t tell you.” He said before quickly adding. “Only because it’s not for me to tell! It’s something Marinette told me in confidence. Our other friends don’t even know about it. I have to ask Marinette if I can tell you. But just know that it is something important but not life threatening. At least not yet.”

“Okay, but please tell me if it gets out of your control or you think something might happen to your friends. Technically, Lila shouldn’t be interacting with you but seeing as you are in the same class, there isn’t much we can do.” Nathalie explained sadly.

“What about a restraining order? What would we need get a restraining order out against Lila?” He asked, seeming to relax a little bit.

“Well, you would need proof that she is a threat to you or who ever needed to get the restraining order. Video, email, paper trail evidence. Have a witness is good but not as solid as a video or voice recording. Even a paper trail is better than an eye-witness.” She explained.

“Why is that?” he asked, hope slowly slipping away.

“Well, with an eye-witness, things can be misunderstood, or the witness can be proven to have only seeing half of the incident. It’s why your case will take so long. Paper evidence may take time, but it is as solid as the trees it comes from.” Nathalie assured him. “If you can give, solid evidence that she is a threat to you or anyone else, we can try to get a restraining order. But I can’t guarantee anything with just witnesses. After all, the witness might turn on you and claim you were the one that did the bad deed, not the accused.”

Adrien seemed to think on that for a while. Only taking meaningful bites of food before finishing his plate. He moved his chair back before smiling at her. “Thanks Nathalie. I’ll do the dishes and then I need to talk to Marinette for a little bit. It’s a nice night so I think I’m going to take the conversation up on the balcony.”

“Okay, Adrien. Just don’t forget that it is a school night, so you better be in bed by nine.” She reminded him.

“I will.” He assured her. He took her empty plate and went over to the sink. He cleaned not only the plates and silverware but the wok and cooking utensils too. He really was a good kid. She watched him leave after drying and putting away the dishes, and the door to his bedroom close behind him.

“He really likes Marinette. From what I saw and know of her, she really is a bright and kind girl. Someone Adrien truly needs in his life.” She muttered to herself before getting back to the paperwork in front of her.

~

Adrien grabbed his phone and headed up to the balcony roof above his room. It was beautiful but he needed to focus on what he needed to tell Marinette. He put in the number he got from her as he walked her home, even though she didn’t need an escort. He managed to get her number in his phone before heading off to Nathalie’s. He wasn’t quite ready to call this place home yet.

Pressing the call button, he waited for two rings before Marinette answered. “H-hey Adrien.” She stuttered into his ear. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he imagined her sitting at her sewing machine, probably making the final touched to the dress she showed him. “Hey, Marinette. I wanted to tell you what Nathalie said about Lila and maybe getting a restraining order.

“Oh, yeah! What did she say?” she asked, seeming to put her full attention on what he was about to say.

“Apparently, we need to have solid evidence to get a restraining order against her. Something like a video or a paper trail of some kind to show that she is dangerous. At least to you and me.” He explained.

“Not an eye-witness?” Marinette asked, seemingly a bit disappointed. 

“Unfortunately, no. Nathalie said that an eyewitness can be proven to seeing the event incorrectly or misinterpreting how it started or what actually was the cause. Paper trails can’t be disproved so easily. Same goes for video or audio recordings.” He explained. Less excited about what he found out.

“Well that stinks. The only one that’s good with videos is Alya and she won’t try and help me prove Lila is dangerous. She already thinks that the reason I don’t like Lila is because I haven’t given her a real chance. That girl gave me a bad feeling before I even talked to her. I walk into school and heard everyone talking about everything that Lila has done. Her mother may be an ambassador, but not even her mother can be in all those place and do all those things in the time frames that Lila says she did.” Marinette ranted.

“Wait, Mari, that’s it! We gain the paper trail! Prove where she was when the things she said happened!” He exclaimed proudly.

“D-did you j-just call me, M-Mari?” she asked her stutter starting to come back.

“Oh, did I? Sorry, I guess in my excitement I shortened your name.” He said rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel his cheeks heating up as a blush seemed to grow on his cheeks. Though the feeling of fluttering in his gut seemed to intensify, not decrease.

“N-no, I… I like it. I-It’s o-okay if you w-want to c-call me, M-Mari.” She said.

His blush about reached his ears at that revelation. She actually liked her nickname? He had been trying all day not to call her princess. A habit he picked up as Chat Noir, but not one he could do as Adrien. “C-cool.” He stuttered out, before berating himself for stuttering at all. “Why don’t we get together at lunch and see what we know about Lila’s timeline. Maybe work from more recent events to later ones.” He explained.

“S-sounds great.” She agreed and the smile on his face widened. “I’ll… See you tomorrow at school. I’ll bring lunch for us and we can work in the library then.”

“Great! I’ll see you in the morning, Mari.” He couldn’t stop his face from turning completely red. What was this feeling? After all, he was in love with Ladybug, wasn’t he? Or was he really ready to move on?

“S-see you to-mor- to-ma… tomorrow.” He heard her say before the line went dead. 

He took his phone away from his ear before looking down at the caller information. He managed to get a decent picture of Marinette before he left. Her face was lightly colored from the pink of her cheeks. Her smile seemed more relaxed than he had seen on previous occasions. And her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at the camera, with her blue-ish black hair blowing lightly in the wind. “Mari.” He whispered quietly.

“Done talking to your new girlfriend?” Plagg asked, coming out of nowhere.

A normal person would have jumped, but Adrien had grown immune to the little kwami’s antics. “She’s not my girlfriend Plagg.” He went to say more but his throat seemed to have trouble getting the words out. Words he was so used to associating his feelings for Marinette as. But this time, he couldn’t.

“What? Not going to claim she’s ‘just a friend’?” Plagg asked as he floated next to his chosen’s head. One look at Adrien’s face was enough conformation for him. “Oh, my gouda, you can’t!” he laughed, making Adrien’s face grow even more red than it already was. “Admit it, kid! Admit you like Marinette! Go on! Say it! I want to hear it!” He cheered.

“Why are you so happy about this?” Adrien asked. He managed to get his voice back in line and glared slightly at his kwami.

“Because I am sick of seeing you beat around a bush that is becoming a shrub!” He explained.

“What are you talking about? What bush?” He asked more confused than ever.

“Adrien.” Plagg said, landing on the stone railing and looking at his chosen seriously. “From day one, I said that you two were love birds. I could clearly see how you two felt. I am an immortal god of destruction! I have seen things kid. And more times than I have used my powers, I have seen people look at each other and I can tell that they like each other. Most of the time in the past, they end up together. Other times, great tragedy strikes, and one dies. It’s the way things go, but I have never been wrong.” He explained.

Adrien didn’t say much after that. He just stood up there until his warning alarm went off and he needed to get ready for bed. So, picking up his little friend, they headed back down the ladder, locking it shut behind him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to post every Wednesday and Sunday. Sadly the holiday got away from me and I spend most of the time I should have been writing, baking. Sorry it's a day late, but I do hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Stickshift here. This chapter has been finished for a day or so but I spent longer than usual reviewing and editing it. Sorry for the delay.

Adrien hurried down the street to get to the school in time for practice. It was finally Saturday and the last two days had been crazy. He and Marinette had spent the last two lunches in the library going over what events they knew of that Lila said she had been gone for. But so far, they didn’t have much. Being only fourteen they didn’t have the authority to look at airport records and any news articles that they found had Lila’s mother in them but not Lila. The girl could easily say she was there, but they didn’t feel it was appropriate for her to be in the photos as well, seeing as she was merely an observer. At least that was what Marinette had argued and he couldn’t help but think she had a point. Lila certainly had a way of twisting someone’s words around.

As he drew closer to the school, he started to slow down. He smiled as he noticed one of the top windows open. He couldn’t help but imagine Marinette inside, working on some project before she has to run off later to meet up with their friends. Something he would be joining in doing today, if he could make it to practice on time. He just passed the entrance to the shop on his way to the crosswalk when the bakery door opened behind him. He didn’t think much of it until a female voice called out to him. “Adrien.”

He spun around and saw Mrs. Cheng standing there with a small bag in her hand. “There you are, dear. This is for you after practice. Marinette told us you would be joining everyone at Juleka and Luka’s houseboat after your fencing practice. This is just a little something to keep up your strength.” She said handing him the bag.

“You didn’t need to do that Mrs. Cheng. Thank you all the same.” He told her appreciatively.

“You’re very welcome dear. Run off to practice before you’re late.” She shooed kindly.

He nodded in gratitude, taking the bag and running to the crosswalk, seeing as the light was already green, he crossed and ran up to the entrance of the school. Once inside it didn’t take long to change and go out to warm up.

It was only shortly after he came out of the locker room that Mr. D’Argencourt stood before them looking rather grim. “I have an announcement before we begin today’s lessons. As you may have noticed, one of our star fencers has not been to practice all week. I was notified and have had to accept the sad news. Miss Kagami Tsurugi will no longer be a part of our troop. This is due to circumstances beyond her control. But, please know I will be hosting tryouts if any of you know someone that would want to join.” He explained.

Adrien understood why Kagami couldn’t be in the troop anymore. It was still a little sad that he couldn’t explain to her that he was sorry. And maybe let her down easy. It took him a few days, but he realized that he only thought he liked Kagami because she had told Ladybug and Chat Noir that she loved him. Granted, she had been akumatized at the time, but she said it again after the cleanse. He thought just having someone say that they cared about him was enough but was just fooling himself. That wasn’t what love was. And he could argue that’s what he was doing to Ladybug.

It was true that Ladybug was amazing, kind, and considerate. And those truly were aspects that he liked about her. Something that he found attracted him to a girl, but he didn’t know much else. He found his feelings for her were dulling while his feelings for Kagami were false. And after coming to that realization, he knew he had to at least set the record straight, with both girls.

He was brought back to the present as everyone paired off and started practice. He needed to get his head in the game. The tournament was only weeks away and they just lost one of their best competitors. He needed to be in the best of shape possible to compete. He mentally noted he needed to do the same as Chat Noir. He hadn’t been the best hero as of late, and that needed to change.

His opponent lunged at him, he was able to parry and attack, landing a hit on the boy’s jacket, gaining the point. They reset at the instructors call and started again. This time, Adrien taking the initiative and striking first. He was quick and precise. Before the boy could parry, he was in his striking zone and landed the hit. D’Argencourt awarded the point to Adrien and the two started again.

This continued for the rest of the hour and a half that they had for practice. Adrien would gain points and few people could stop him. And when they did manage to land a hit on him, the next attack was so fast, they didn’t know they had started until they were hit. At the instructor’s whistle, they all got in a line after congratulating their teammates. “That was a very good practice everyone. I have seen much improvement over the last few weeks. Tryouts will be held next Tuesday, for anyone that you might know that would want to join. You are dismissed.” He announced before going to clean up the mats.

Adrien quickly followed the others into the locker room to change and put his street clothes back on. He waited for a few of the others to leave before opening his locker and checking on Plagg. Said kwami looked bored as he sat on his phone, arms folded and a small pout on his face. It was because he knew he couldn’t touch his cheese or eat it as much as he liked. It would become suspicious if Adrien was buying cheese more than once a week. Back at the mansion they could get away with it, but not now.

Looking around to make sure no one was nearby to hear him, he turned to his little friend apologetically. “I know this stinks Plagg.” He punned, trying to cheer his friend up. “But you know how it is now. I don’t even have a job to pay for it myself anymore. I get lunch money for the week and that’s about it. Aside from some spending money on the weekends when I’m with my friends. And any change I have after goes back to Nathalie for safe keeping for the following weekend.”

“Yeah, I know kid. I remember the conversation with Nathalie last night. It was the one time you didn’t bring me to your room first.” Plagg said turning away from him. He pat the top of Plagg’s head, who swatted at his hand, before he took his bag out and started to change into his street clothes. 

Last night, Nathalie had wanted to talk about what he was doing today. She told him they could go shopping for clothes and maybe some grocery shopping on Sunday since he was hanging out with his friends after practice. She had also reminded him that he was welcome to talk to or invite his friends, if he thought they would have an idea of what kinds of clothes he would like instead of his father’s brand. 

“Maybe Marinette would have an idea of what would look good on me?” he said, blushing slightly. “I’ve always only worn my father’s brand. I don’t even know what I like.” He sighed sadly as he ran his hands down his front to straighten his shirt.

“Personally, you look good in black. After all, you did subconsciously decide what your Chat Noir costume looked like. You have taste, it’s just hidden under your father’s control. Which he doesn’t have over you anymore.” Plagg said floating in front of him. “Invite your little girlfriend if you want, just don’t make her dress you like a doll. Like your dad did. You have an opinion. You can say no, remember that.”

“Mari isn’t my girlfriend.” He muttered, a blush coming to his face. “And she has really good taste. I’ll talk to her about it today when we hang out.”

“Whatever you say kid. I’m sure your girlfriend would be ecstatic to know you want to hang out with her. Alone. For hours.” Plagg teased. 

Adrien stopped packing his bag as his kwami’s words hit him. Alone. They would be alone. A blush came to his face so quickly, the kwami seemed to panic for a moment before he realized his chosen was still breathing and just really embarrassed. “That is not funny Plagg.” Adrien scolded as he scowled at his laughing kwami.

“Your face was priceless kid. I can’t wait for tomorrow.” He laughed. The only thing that made him stop was the fact that Adrien grabbed him and stuffed him in the inside pocket of his outer shirt. 

“Hush Plagg. I have to get going. The others are probably waiting for me at the houseboat.” He threw his bag over his shoulder and hurried out of the locker room. He waved good-bye to the instructor before making his way out the front doors. He stopped dead in his tracks at the figure waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “Marinette?” he asked, completely surprised that she was there waiting for him. “I thought everyone was meeting at the houseboat?” he called as he made his way down to her. He could feel Plagg shaking in glee in his pocket.

“H-hey Adrien.” She said. “We are but I got caught up in something and didn’t realize the time until maybe ten minutes ago. I figured I would see if you were still here. One of your teammates said you were still inside. So, I waited.” She explained.

He couldn’t help but feel elated at her consideration. “Thanks, Mari.” He said with a bright smile. “Shall we get going?” he asked, indicating in the direction of the Seine. 

“Sure.” She said, falling into step beside him.

She talked about her most recent project after she finished the dress. She decided against the black collar and instead left it alone. Her new project was the jacket he had seen her drawing in class a few days ago. She went on about the different measurements and how the material was harder to handle than what she was used to. But she liked the challenge and had discovered she needed a few thicker and sturdier needles to go through the material. “So, I’ll have to go shopping for new needles tomorrow at some point.” She finished before she realized she had been ranting about fashion. “Sorry, you probably have heard all of this before, it must be boring.”

“No!” he reassured her quickly. “I never get to hear about the making of the products. I only ever wear the finished products. It’s amazing all the things you know, and you haven’t even gone to school for fashion yet. You’re amazing.” He noticed her tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and blush slightly. “Speaking of shopping, Nathalie offered to take me shopping for new clothes. I’ve only ever worn my father’s products. I don’t have a style of my own and she wanted me to be able to choose my own style, not just be a dress up doll. So, I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me. I might have a better idea of what I like if I have someone my age to bounce ideas off with. Not to mention a decent sense of all styles.” He explained, not wanting her to think he wanted her to dress him completely.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking up. “Y-You want my opinion? Are you sure? I don’t want to end up dressing you like your father did. I mean, a-as long as you have the last say in what you wear, I wouldn’t mind coming along. I-it could be fun.” She said smiling nervously.

He smiled at her before placing a hand on her shoulder. “I really appreciate it Mari. I think with you there it will be more fun than just going with Nathalie.” He explained. She smiled brightly at him as they made it to the walking plank of the Couffaine boat. “Think anyone will be surprised that I showed up?” he asked noticing that no one was on deck but some of the equipment was.

“M-maybe. But I thought you said you were going to tell Nino?” Marinette asked slightly confused.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I kind of forgot to mention it to him.”

Marinette thought about it for a moment before an idea came to mind. “I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

“Of Course.” He said willing to go along with a surprise.

“Follow me.” She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along excitedly. He felt his cheek heat up as he gripped her hand and was tugged along. They stopped at the fourth to last step from the bottom. She put a finger to her lip as she looked at him and held up her other hand indicating for him to stay. Turning back, she continued down the step and said hello to everyone. “Hey guys.”

“Late as always girl.” He heard Alya say most likely with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. 

“Sorry was a little distracted.” She said sheepishly.

“Let me guess, blond with green eyes?” Alix asked. It was dead quiet for a moment before he saw Marinette backing up to the stairs. 

“I guess the jig is up. I was hoping to keep you all to myself.” He heard Marinette call. “Come on down.”

He hopped the last few steps and appeared dramatically in front of everyone. “Adrien!” was the unanimous cry as they started to huddle around.

“Dude! Didn’t you have fencing today?” Nino asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I just came from there. Mari was running late, and we walked here together.” He explained. He noticed Alya drag Marinette away from the group but was soon bombarded with excited comments and questions. Ones he managed to answer easily.

Once the excitement of his arrival died down, the band finished gathering and tuning their equipment before heading up on deck. Alya and Marinette had disappeared sometime between everyone asking questions and going up to the deck. But Nino was always a welcome distraction, if only to make his gut stop fluttering whenever he was around Marinette. Or maybe it was worse. “So, when did you start calling Marinette, Mari?” Nino asked elbowing him in the side gently.

“Not too long ago.” He said off handed, not really looking his best friend in the eye. “Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Uh, random. Nothing. Why, what’s up?” Nino asked leaning back in his seat.

“Nathalie wants to go shopping to change up my look. So, I don’t have to wear my father’s brand. You know, given the circumstances and all. Marinette agreed to come along for a second opinion. I was wondering if you wanted to come to. So, I have a few different opinions to go off of. I’ve only ever worn Gabriel merchandise. I don’t really have a style of my own.”

“Dude, of course I can come along! I can meet you at Mari’s.” he pauses when he saw his friend scowl for half a second. “Uh, Marinette’s.” he corrected warily. “You okay?” He asked quietly so no one could overhear them.

“Uh, I think. It was a little weird that I suddenly got a bit mad about you calling her ‘Mari’.” He said a little confused. It was like a protective feeling came over him when someone else used the nickname he gave her. 

“I think I know, dude.” Nino said reassuringly. “I have this name for Alya, and I don’t tell anyone about it because I don’t want them saying it.” he explained.

“Yeah, but that’s reasonable, your dating Alya. Me and Mari are just… friends.” He explained, having a little bit of trouble getting the word friend out.

“And that right there proves my point.” Nino said cheekily. Adrien gave him a confused look before his friend continued. “You are crushing hard on Marinette. It’s cool, dude. Just be careful who you say the nickname around now.”

“Or I can come up with one that…” he paused as he realized what he just did. Groaning he could hear his friend snickering behind his hand. “Not cool dude.”

“But it’s true.” Nino said while containing his laughter. “You can never deny that you have a crush on Marin…” Adrien covered his friend’s mouth as the two girls appeared with trays full of drinks. A tap on his arm made him realize what he did and let his friend go. “Dude, chill. I’ll tell you what, I’ll go with you tomorrow on one condition.”

“What’s that?” He asked hesitantly as he watched Marinette pass out drinks to the band.

“Tell her that you like her. Maybe even ask her out on a date.” Nino told him.

He was about to answer when he saw Marinette handing Luka a drink. The way Luka smiled at Marinette; it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn’t like it one bit. He had nothing against the guitarist, but still. He watched Luka put his hand on Marinette’s shoulder and say something that Marinette smiled about. He didn’t realize he was about to stand up until he felt Nino pull him back to sitting next to him. “Okay.”

“Did you know your eyes get darker when you’re angry or jealous?” Nino commented off handedly.

“Good to know.” He said not taking his eyes off Luka. He noticed the boy glance at him before taking his hand off of Marinette. He visibly relaxed before watching Marinette walk off to Ivan and give him his own drink. He glanced back at Luka, who apparently had kept an eye on him as he glanced from Marinette and back to the blonde. It was like a silent conversation was going between them from across the deck. A conversation only the two, and maybe Nino if he was still watching, understood. He saw Luka sigh before going back to tuning his guitar. 

“I would normally say green is good on you, but not when it makes others uncomfortable.” Nino whispered to Adrien. The blonde sighed as well as he leaned back.

“It’s bad. It’s really bad, isn’t it?” He asked, bringing a hand up to his face in embarrassment. 

Nino looked around before confronting him. Probably making sure no one was listening in. “Let me put it this way, dude. If you get akumatized over getting jealous, I won’t tell Marinette why. Or Alya.” He assured his friend.

Adrien groaned quietly. “I don’t think it would be good if I got akumatized, dude. I don’t see it being a pretty outcome. Especially with everything else going on.” He pointed out.

Nino thought about it for a second. “True, dude. The last thing the reporters need is the son of Gabriel Agreste getting akumatized. That headline doesn’t look good for either of you.”

“Yup.” He agreed. The band fine-tuned their instruments as they leaned back. Alya offered them both drinks and Nino gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He had never seen Alya blush before, but he was glad that his best friend had someone as great as Alya. He heard the base cords get tuned and the drumbeats match. He was willing to relax and listen to his friends play. At least until Rose came over after her vocal warm up.

“Come on, Adrien.” She said pulling his arm, much to his surprise. “I set up the electric keyboard for you! Come play with us!” she said excitedly.

“But, I’m not actually part of the band. Isn’t this supposed to be a practice for an upcoming gig?” he asked as Rose pulled him to the stage.

“Who ever said you weren’t part of the band?” Luka asked, giving him a small grin. Adrien returned the grin before going behind the keyboard and making sure it was at the right setting for the band. Shortly after he finished getting ready, the band started practice and he was able to keep up with ease. It wasn’t too hard considering he had been playing since he was very little. Music came almost second nature when it came to the Piano, electric keyboard or otherwise.

After a few songs the band decided to take a break. He noticed Marinette and Alya go back below deck with the trays. He was about to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going too far. “Hey, Adrien, do you think we could talk for a bit?”

Hesitantly, he turned to face the blue haired boy. “Sure, what about?”

“Not up here. Think we could go to my quarters?” he asked, indicating silently to everyone around them.

“Lead the way.” Adrien knew it had to be serious if Luka wanted to have a private conversation with him. He followed the other boy down and walked towards the stern of the houseboat. As soon as the door closed behind him, Luka spun around and glared at Adrien.

“Okay, since when have you ever cared about someone being in contact with Marinette?” Luka asked folding his arms, all innocent rocker gone.

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked, he didn’t want to go over this now, there was a lot that wasn’t easily explained. And he didn’t know Luka well enough to spill his guts to the guy, especially about Marinette.

“Don’t do that, it’s not cool. You were glaring daggers at me upstairs when Marinette was giving me a drink before practice. You didn’t give that look to anyone else that was in contact with Marinette, so why me?” Luka demanded.

Adrien was quiet for a moment before he settled on a safe answer. “It’s complicated.”

“You know what… that’s not good enough. I’ll tell you something Agreste.” Luka said, making the hairs on Adrien’s neck stand on end again. “I really like Marinette. I wanted to wait until she figured out her feelings, but if this is how you’re going to be, maybe I should ask her out now.”

In a moment, Adrien had Luka against a wall, slightly off the ground. Luka had a look of shock before it turned to anger. “Getting physically angry with me, isn’t going to change my mind.” 

It was quiet as Adrien felt his hands trembling as he lowered Luka to the ground. He took a few deep breaths before letting the teen go and finally admitting, “I love her.” He whispered.

“What was that?” he asked leaning a little closer. 

“I love Marinette. I haven’t even told Nino that so don’t go spreading it around. I need to tell Marinette myself. I’m sorry if my admitting my feelings for the same girl you like, hurts but, I can’t help how my heart feels.” Adrien said moving back and sitting down on the bed.

Luka took a moment before smiling sadly. “Hey.” He said placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder and drawing his attention. “Don’t apologize. I understand why you feel the way you do. She’s an amazing girl. So talented and smart.”

“Considerate and kind, even to a fault. She’s absolutely wonderful and I want to know her better. She brings a smile to my face and brightens my day just by saying hi. She’s just….”

“Inspiring?” Luka suggested helpfully.

“Exactly.” Adrien agreed. “I’m sorry about earlier. I haven’t even asked her out and I’m already the protective boyfriend. Nino pointed that out to me. Apparently my eyes get darker when I’m angry.”

“He’s right. They go from a leafy green to a dark emerald green. It’s slightly intimidating. Not scary, but that might be because I know you. If it was someone else it might scare them. Just remember that Marinette can be very assertive when she wants to be.” He reminded the blonde.

“Yeah. I know. She’s put Chloe in her place more than once since I’ve known her.” Adrien said with a smile as he thought back on the first time he saw her tell Chloe off.

“Alright, I’ll back off. But if you break her heart, I will hunt you down and they won’t find your body.” Luka said darkly.

“No need to worry. If anyone is going to break any hearts, Marinette might end up breaking mine.” Adrien assured him.

Luka looked at him confused for a moment. “Wait, you don’t know?” he asked.

“Know what?” He asked before the boat rocked sharply and a cry from above drew their attention.

They gave each other a worried look before hurrying up to the main deck, as the boat rocked back and forth, harshly. Once on deck, they noticed their friends trying to save the equipment from going overboard as the boat rocked from the waves in the Seine. In the distance, they could hear people screaming, and more waves heading their way. At the sight of the large waves, Adrien did the only logical thing, “Guys, leave it and run! That wave might tip the boat! Everyone, evacuate, now!”

Rose grabbed Juleka’s arm and dragged her off the boat and down the canal, Ivan and Mylene close behind them. Nino grabbed Alya, who was recording the wave coming at them, and dragged her off the ship. Unfortunately, that gave her reason to go towards the akuma to video tape some more. Adrien pushed Luka off the boarding dock just as the wave hit. The boat groaned at the impact before Adrien heard a high-pitched cry come from behind him. Looking back, he saw Marinette holding on to the rail of the port bow, like it was a lifeline. He didn’t think before he moved. Kicking off the starboard guard, he reached for the stage and held on to the side as the ship came down hard from the acute angle it had been at from the wave. Taking the momentum, he allowed gravity to bring him to the port rail. Grabbing it, he moved closer to Marinette and grabbed her around the waist.

Looking up at him, he saw the surprise in her eyes. “Adrien? Bu…”

“The others are safe. We need to get off this boat! One more hit and I don’t know if the hull will be able to hold out!” he explained. He saw her nod and noticed that the port side was going into the air again. Not as far as before but enough for them to safely slide back to the starboard. Even with the loading ramp gone, he could still jump the gap and make it safely to the side of the canal. “On the count of three, let go of the rail.” He told her as he indicated to the other side. She seemed to understand before nodding her head. “One, two, three!” he said as they reached just the right height. Marinette let go and they slid to the starboard side. He managed to grab the rail and block Marinette from hitting the rail hard by putting himself between her and the offending metal.

“Thanks Adrien.” Marinette said as she took hold of the rail. 

“Don’t thank me yet. We still need to jump to the canal.” He told her as he indicated to the stone path that seemed to be farther than they thought. He gripped her waist tighter before looking at her seriously. “Do you trust me?”

She didn’t hesitate. She let go of the rail and wrapped an arm around his neck along with her other one. “Yes.”

He gave her a small smile before facing the canal once more. He waited for the water to recede and the boat to lower slightly before backing up only a step or so, never releasing his hold on the rail or Marinette. “Hold on tight.” Waiting for the small pitch of the boat to move towards the wall again, he steadied them before using the rail as a ladder and jumping from to boat to the canal. He managed to land with Marinette on his knee and her securely in his arms. He gave her a once over to make sure she was alright before Luka’s voice pulled them apart.

“We gotta go!” Marinette let go and they ran for the stairs at the end of the wall. Just before they reached the steps a shadow covered them. Adrien looked back and noticed a white sailing boat was in the air and headed straight for them. Not wasting a moment, he called out to Luka. “Look out!”

At the call, Luka looked up and managed to dodge by jumping a step or so up the stairs. The boat rolled before stopping, allowing Adrien and Marinette to climb up the stair as well. As they reached the top, the three got separated by the crowd running away from the akuma. In reality, this was probably a saving grace. Adrien needed to sneak away from Marinette and Luka in order to transform. He wanted to stay and make sure that Marinette was safe before doing so, but he knew the best way to protect her was to make sure the Akuma was stopped.

Slipping down an alley, away from the crowd, he hid behind a trashcan. “Alright Plagg. Time to get to work. Plagg, Claws out!” One transformation later, he was jumping across roof tops and making his way towards the Akuma. It was a bit of a pain that it was tourist season. It just meant more people to protect, but also more potential victims. “Of all the days for an akuma attack. It had to be today.” He muttered to himself.

“Hawkmoth certainly has a way with timing. It’s always horrible.” A voice said from his right. There, in red and black spots, was Ladybug. 

“Nice of you to join us. Ready to kick some Akuma behind?” Chat quipped.

Ladybug was a little surprised that he hadn’t called her a nickname or tried to stop and flirt with her. “Ready as always, Chat.” He smiled as they made their way further upstream.

~

Gabriel had managed to get his idiot secretary out of the house long enough to sneak away to the lair. It was well past time that he sent out an akuma. The sooner he retrieved the cat and ladybug Miraculous, the sooner he could make his wish. “Now that the bumbling fool is away, I can unleash my Akuma. Now, who can I choose?” He was quiet as he felt a rather angry emotion coming from a woman on a tour boat. “Ah, yes. The feeling of betrayal! Rejection! Splendid, it’s just what I need.” He held out his hand and a white butterfly landed on his palm before he covered it and infused his dark energy into it, turning it black. “Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!”

Off on a tour boat, going along the Seine, a woman sat on the phone with her company employer. “But sir, I set the files you requested on your desk. Everything was labeled and organized before I went on vacation.”

On the other line, an angry voice relied. “This is not the first time that Stephany has had to cover your slack. I won’t have you disrespecting me by taking credit for someone else’s work. You’re fired! I’ll have your things mailed to your address.”

“But…” before she could argue her defense, her employer hung up. Tears came to her eyes as her phone dropped from her trembling hand. “Stephany, it’s always Stephany. That sleaze ball sits around and takes credit for other people’s work and now she has gotten me fired from the best job I have ever had. I won’t stand for this!” Her hand absentmindedly started rubbing the bracelet her grandmother had given her. It had seashells and sea animals for charms. It was the last thing she had given her. It symbolized their last vacation to the Bahamas’ before her grandmother got sick. 

She was so distracted that she didn’t see the black butterfly come in through the window and land on her bracelet, before being absorbed into it. “Waver, I am Hawkmoth. How dare that woman take the credit you so rightfully deserve. Prove to everyone what you are capable of. All I ask in return are Chat Noir’s ring and Ladybug’s earrings. Do we have a deal?” he asked with a dark grin.

“Indeed, Hawkmoth.” She agreed, before black smoke covered her. In her place, stood a girl in a black diver’s suit and a water mask. Diving off the boat she landed in the water and let out waves of echolocation that were so powerful, they moved the very water she was in, making large waves appear. Once enough waves were started, that they would only grow, she jumped back out and started using the same abilities on people. “This is what it means to get things done! Come out, come out, little heroes! Come out, come out and play!” she called, blasting buildings when people were gone from the area.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on a roof just off the side of the Pont Saint Michel bridge. They saw the akuma victim headed right for them. “Let’s stop her before she reaches the bridge. I think it’s seen enough damage over the years, don’t you?” He said before jumping off the roof, and using his staff, landed on the opposite side of the bridge.

“No pun? Really?” Ladybug questioned, as she sent out her yo-yo and landed beside her partner. “Alright Chat. You distract her and try to find where the Akuma is. I’ll see if she has any weaknesses.

“Of course.” He said, before jumping down and taunting the woman. “Hey, hasn’t anyone told you it isn’t nice to destroy other people’s property?”

“You must be Chat Noir. I need your ring! Give it to me!” She ordered, sending a blast at the black cat hero. He easily dodged all of the attacks aimed at him before landing behind her. “Sneaky little…” her threat died in her throat as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her in place. Interlocking his fingers behind her head.

“I think that is enough out of you!” He tried to hold her still as Ladybug came closer and was about to searcher for the akuma, except that Waver stabilized herself and lifted Chat over her head. “Whoa!”

“You can’t stop me so easily! I am Waver! And I will prove myself to you all!” She sent another blast that made him fly into a wall across the road. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug called out as she sent up her yo-yo. In her hands, landed a rope in her signature colors. “Rope? What am I supposed to do with this? Lasso her?”

“I can easily tie her up for you. Make it easier to find the Akuma.” Chat said as he landed in a crouch next to her. They quickly dodged an attack that slammed into a wall and made it crumble.

She eyed him for a moment before trying to see what she could find to help her figure out her lucky charm. The victim, a lamp post, and Chat all lit up in succession. “I have an idea!” 

A few minutes later, Chat was holding one end of the rope and dodging attacks from the victim, all the while slowly drawing closer to her. As soon as he was in range, he jumped over her head and landed perfectly. Just before he could pull the rope tight, she spun around and blasted the rope right out of his hand and sent him into another building. “Chat!” Ladybug called out.

“Your little kitty is down for the count. Now give me your earrings!” Waver demanded as she moved closer to Ladybug.

~

Jackson made it back to the mansion in record time, knocking on the door of his boss’ office, he peaked in, needing to drop some papers off at his desk. Looking around he noticed that Gabriel wasn’t at his desk or his podium. “Huh, maybe he went to the bathroom?” he questioned before placing the papers on the desk. Taking the rare opportunity, he looked around and noticed one of the books was out of place. Lifting it up, he felt the floor fall beneath him, going down a long shaft, as he was surrounded by darkness. 

When he felt his body stop moving, he realized that he was sitting on a small platform in a rather creepy room. Looking around, he got up and started moving towards where the light was coming from. “This is so weird. I knew some old places had trap doors and everything, but this is still creepy.” As he moved closer to the light, he noticed someone standing in the middle of the room surrounded by butterflies. “Mr. Agreste!? Where are we?”

Hawkmoth stopped what he was doing, a butterfly outline still in front of his eyes, as he looked at the idiot before him. “What the hell are you doing up here?” Hawkmoth screamed. He was just about to grab Ladybug’s miraculous!

“Uh, sir, you realize you look a lot like Hawkmoth, right?” he asked as he watched a butterfly flutter around his head.

He groaned before he felt his connection to his victim fade. “No!” he yelled, losing the outline.

“Well, you do sir.”

~

Ladybug watched as the butterfly outline appeared on Waver’s face, but the next thing she knew, the woman had stopped dead in her tracks, a confused look crossed her face. Not wasting a moments, she grabbed the woman’s wrist, where the bracelet was. The only thing that seemed out of place was the bracelet. Taking it off Waver’s wrist, she broke it in half, releasing the butterfly. 

Up on a roof top, was Mayura. Witnessing everything that was happening. Though she went unnoticed by everyone below. “Time to de-evilize! Gotcha!” Ladybug cried as she captured the akuma. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She said freeing it once more. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled, throwing the rope in the air.

Back on the street, Chat Noir was making sure the American woman that had been fired from her job was doing alright. Considering he was the only one in the area able to understand her. Once he pointed her in the correct direction, he went back over to Ladybug. “Pound it?” he asked, holding up his fist to her. He watched her eye him before hitting her fist to his. “I have to…”

“Chat, can we talk?” she asked, noticing her earring beeping once indicating they have four minutes before she transforms back.

“Uh, sure. What did you want to talk about?” He asked a little confused. Ladybug never wanted to talk after a fight, unless it was to or about the victim. Something was up.

“Not here, up on the roof tops.” She said spinning her yo-yo and sending it out to attach to a light post. She quickly retracted it and headed up to the roof tops. 

He quickly extended his staff and followed after her. Once they were out of view from civilians, Ladybug turned to him and folded her arms, a concerned look crossing her face. “Chat, is everything alright? You don’t seem yourself today.”

He looked at his feet for a moment before looking back at her. He couldn’t tell her about his civilian problems, everyone knew about those. But could he tell her about his realization of loving someone else? “I…” just as he was about to speak, he sensed someone behind him. Spinning around and putting himself between a time limited Ladybug and the threat he growled. “Come out!” He called to the chimney. 

Ladybug looked at him confused for a moment before a blue feathered figure came into view. “Mayura! What are you doing here?! The akuma is already defeated.” Ladybug called warningly.

“I come in peace.” Mayura said as she held up her hands. One of them holding her closed fan. “I only wish to talk.” She said calmly.

“Talk about what? How Hawkmoth is going to take our Miraculous and do who knows what with them?” Chat yelled at her angrily. 

“No.” She replied calmly. “I no longer work for Hawkmoth. I can’t tell you who he is, but I can assure you I am no longer on his side.” She told them.

“How are we supposed to believe you? What proof do we have that you won’t turn on us like you did him?” Ladybug asked, warily. 

“With this.” She said, she put down her fan slowly before taking something out from behind her. It was a small bag that had something in it. Chat growled warningly at her as she slowly took a very familiar looking book out. Both of them stared at it for a moment before Ladybug held out her hand for it. Mayura placed the book on top of the bag and slid it over to them. “This needs to be hidden away, in safe hands, where it can’t be copied or used by anyone else. Hawkmoth made a digital copy of it, that I erased. What you have in your hands is the only copy in existence.” She assured them.

Ladybug picked up the book as Chat looked from the book back to Mayura. “You’re sure that this is the only copy?” he asked.

“Positive.” Mayura assured them.

“Why now?” Ladybug asked as she held the book protectively in her hands.

Mayura looked between them for a moment, their glares boring at her from where they stood at the ready. “Because now, the Peacock Miraculous is no longer damaged.” She explained touching the pin gently. “After I was no longer sick or affected by the damaged Miraculous, I came to realize how Hawkmoth was going about things was wrong. What he is doing… is wrong. I thought I was helping him. I see now that I was wrong, and I would like you to know that I am your ally.” In a flurry of feathers, she disappeared from their sight.

“Well, that was something.” Ladybug commented, as she held the book close to her chest.

“Yeah.” Chat said, as he eyed the area before landing back on her and the book in her hands. “You hold on to that. I think it would best be kept in your hands.” 

“Of course.” She said as her earrings gave a two-minute warning. “Before I go Chat. Are you really okay?”

He hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and telling her the truth. “A lot has been going on in my civilian life, I won’t go into detail,” he assured her when she started to shake her head. “but it’s given me a lot to think about. And I realized that I think I might have been throwing my need for attention onto you in the form of loving you when I really just strongly admired you. When you rejected me, I started to do the same thing to another girl, but with the last few days, I realized I was throwing the idea of you onto that girl and not seeing her.” He explained. “I’m sorry for being pushy and flirtatious. It was wrong of me, especially during attacks. I can’t promise no puns, after all that last akuma was quite a tidal wave.” He heard her groan before laughing. “But I can promise no more flirting. I will stay professional during attacks.” He assured her sincerely. 

Ladybug was slightly shocked at this but smiled at his sincerity and apology. “Alright Chat, as long as the puns are kept to a minimum.” She said playfully.

“No promises, M’Lady.” He said with a small bow and a grin.

“Again, with the nicknames kitty?” she teased.

“It’s habit now. Until next time.” He said before using his staff to exit the roof and head back the way he came. He heard the distant sound of Ladybugs yo-yo before he was too far for anything but the sound of the wind in his ears.

~

Gabriel growled as he dropped his transformation and walked in front of Jackson. “What the hell do you think you’re doing up here!?” Gabriel yelled at him.

Jackson looked slightly shocked but remained calm all the same. “I was just dropping off some papers to your desk. I was only fixing something that looked like it fell over, and the next thing I knew, I was up here in the dark. So, you’re really honkmith?”

Gabriel growled angrily. “It’s Hawkmoth you Jackass!”

“Hey, my father calls me that too. Though I still don’t understand why.” Jackson said tapping a finger to his chin in deep thought. Not even caring that he just cut off his angry boss’ rant.

Gabriel was beyond done with this man, though now that he knew his secret, he couldn’t get rid of him. “Get back downstairs and get back to work! Don’t tell anyone else about what you saw up here!” he warned.

“Yes sir!” he said heading back into the darkness. He stopped after a few steps and turned back to Gabriel. “Um, how do I get out of here?”

Gabriel groaned before leading the man back to the hatch and hitting a button on the side of the wall. The floor disappeared under Jackson’s feet as he slid down the shaft once more, right back to the office. “If the judge doesn’t get me first, that man is going to be the death of me.” He growled angrily.

~

Chat Noir landed behind the same trashcan he hid behind before. Dropping his transformation, he got out the piece of cheese for Plagg. “You know kid. That was good what you told Ladybug. It’s good to know that you’re going to be a bit more serious, just don’t become a stick in the mud.” He warned his chosen before savoring his cheese and eating it in one gulp.

“I know. I’ll give up the flirting, but never the puns. After all, people expect them now.” Adrien assured with a grin. He watched his god-like friend for a moment before a concerned look crossed his face. “I just hope Marinette’s okay. I never saw her get to safety.”

“If you’re that worried, go look for her.” Plagg said before flying into Adrien’s jacket pocket. 

He smiled at the little god of destruction before heading out of the alley and back towards where his friends were headed. The streets were less cluttered but that didn’t stop him from looking around for the others. It didn’t take him long to find Nino and Alya with the rest of their friends at a small park. But one face he didn’t see was Marinette’s. “Nino, Alya, where’s Marinette?” he asked, trying to hold back any panic that was building in his chest.

“We haven’t seen her since the crowd passed. And she’s not answering her cellphone.” Alya said holding up her phone with Marinette’s number on the screen and the twelve unanswered calls in the last twenty minutes.

“We thought she was with you dude.” Nino added, probably the only one of the three keeping a decently level head at the moment.

“I’m going to go look for her.” Adrien said turning to leave again.

“Hey guys, look.” Luka said point in the direction of the other end of the park.

Drawing closer to them was Marinette, at a run. Adrien didn’t waste a second before he was running towards her. “Mari.” He whispered under his breath, relief flooding his system. His feet were moving before he even realized what he was doing. In just a few short strides, Marinette was in his arms, safe.

“I-I’m s-sorry, i-i-if I s-sca-a-red you.” She stuttered quietly before returning the hug.

In that moment, he didn’t care who saw. Marinette was safe and unharmed. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He whispered next to her head. A moment later he let her go, already missing the warmth he felt from holding her.

As soon as his arms left her, Alya came in and hugged her as well. “Girl! Why weren’t you answering your phone?” She reprimanded holding her friend by the shoulders.

“Sorry. My battery died.” She said holding up her phone that had a black screen and didn’t turn on when she held the power button. “I guess I used too much battery before leaving the house today.” She said sheepishly.

“Well, the point is that you’re okay.” Nino said coming up to the three. Anyone want to head back to the boat?” he asked as the rest of the group came closer.

“I think all this excitement has me worn out. I think a nice stroll home sounds nice.” Mylene said holding Ivan’s hand. “We have to get our things from the boat, so we can all walk back together if you like.” she added.

“Yeah, I want to get the battle on the Ladyblog before the news does.” Alya agreed.

“Then, I’ll walk you home from the boat.” Nino agreed with a small smile.

Everyone agreed that practice was over for the day and headed back to the houseboat to gather their things. Mylene and Ivan were the first to leave and told everyone, aside from Luka who went to a different school, that they would see them in class tomorrow. Alya and Nino were next to leave in much the same way. Rose, Adrien, and Marinette offered to help take down the stage setup so that the family could have dinner there later. Once things were relatively put away, Rose waved good-bye to everyone and headed home.

That left, Adrien and Marinette on Luka and Juleka’s houseboat. It was Adrien that spoke up first. “Hey, Luka. I’ve been meaning to ask but I don’t want to sound rude. Why the nail polish? Not that it looks bad, or anything. I’m just curious. Is it because of the rocker vibe you have or do you just like having black nails?”

“I’m more surprised that you asked about the nail polish and not the eyeliner.” Luka said good naturedly. “It’s a bit of both. I like my nails colored just because it shows I don’t have to be like everyone else.”

He smiled at the comment. “Being a model, I have had a lot of make up put on my face. The eyeliner I don’t question.” He assured him.

“Why do you ask?” Juleka asked curious as to what her friend was trying to get at.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed about what he was about to admit. “Well, tomorrow, Nathalie and I are going shopping, to figure out a new look for me. Marinette and Nino already agreed to come along for a second opinion. I wouldn’t mind another, or two? Would you like to come with us as well?” 

Luka and Juleka gave each other a look before facing Adrien once more. “Are you sure? Our looks aren’t exactly, well, something I can picture you in.” Luka stated politely. “No offence! Dark and rock just doesn’t seem to match your personality is all.” He quickly assured him.

“And that is actually the exact reason I could really use your help. Apparently, I don’t know what my personality says about what I wear outside of my father’s brand. Hence the hunt for a new look.” Adrien quickly agreed.

The siblings were quiet for a moment more before Juleka spoke up. “Sure Adrien. We’ll be happy to come along and help. Just don’t expect us to pick something out for you.” 

“Just an opinion would be greatly appreciated.” He agreed with a smile. Thanks guys. Meet in front of the bakery. Early in the morning, just as the sun is coming up. I’ll text Nino the same thing, and we can go from there.”

“Practice sounded great guys.” Marinette added as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. “But, I think I’m going to head home as well. Assure my parents that I’m okay after the akuma attack.” She added, holding her dead phone up before putting it away in her pocket.

“Mind if I walk you home Marinette?” Adrien asked as they started heading for the landing ramp.

“Isn’t Nathalie’s place in the other direction?” she asked before waving good-bye to their friends.

He smiled sheepishly before answering. “It is, but the walk helps me think. And company is always a welcome change.”

He noticed a blush cover her face and he had to resist moving a piece of her hair that fell into her face as they walked. She finally managed to speak without stuttering. “Thank you Adrien. That’s really sweet of you.” 

They made it back up to the main road and Adrien had to adjust his bag to keep it out of the path of people passing by. “I’m really excited for tomorrow. I really appreciate everyone joining in to help me. I have never picked out my own clothes.” He paused for a moment before lowering his head pathetically. “That did not come out the way I wanted it to.”

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at his mix up, which he soon joined in. “Don’t worry. I know what you mean. Living with your famous designer father must have been rough. You just wore what he made, not picking what you like or didn’t like.” She agreed after they calmed down from their laughter.

“Exactly.” He agreed.

“When I have kids, well after I become a famous designer,” she assured as a blush came to her face. “I will let them pick out what they wear. Even if it doesn’t match.” This brought out another bout of laughter from the pair.

“I can get behind that. Let them choose. Don’t let them turn out like me. Having no idea what my own style is.” He agreed with a smile.

“You’ll find it Adrien. And the best part, you aren’t doing it alone. Four friends and Nathalie will be helping you out. So, there is nothing to worry about.” She assured him with a smile.

“Thanks Marinette.” It was quiet after that. It only took a few minutes to reach the bakery and they stopped at the apartment door instead of the store entrance. “Looks like you’re home.” He said a bit melancholy.

“Yeah.” She agreed sadly. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she said trying to brighten the mood.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He agreed. He went to walk back down the road but stopped. Taking a deep breath, he turned around quickly and noticed Marinette just opening her door. “Marinette!” he called, startling her slightly. “Would… um, could we…” he just had to say it. Why couldn’t he just ask her? Digging deep and taping into his Chat Noir, he gained the last bit of his courage. “Next Saturday, after my practice, would you like to do something? Like a date?” he asked, his cheeks going red. Not even noticing he was holding his breath.

Marinette stared at him in awe for a moment. He was a little worried that she stopped breathing before her face seemed to light up as her eyes sparkled, and a light blush came to her face. “I… I would really like that.” She managed to get out.

It actually felt like his face was going to split in half from smiling at her response. “Great! So, I’ll see you tomorrow and we can talk about next Saturday though out the week.” He started blabbing.

“See you tomorrow.” She said, backing into her house and closing the door.

He watched the door close behind her before doing a small leap into the air in joy. “Yes!” He felt like he could take on Hawkmoth by himself in that moment. He had a real date with an amazing girl! Nothing could ruin his day. Readjusting his bag on his back once more, he turned and made his way back to Nathalie’s apartment. 

It felt like it took no time to get from the bakery to Nathalie’s, though he could just blame that on his adrenaline high from getting a date with Marinette. As he made it up the steps to the apartment, he couldn’t hold back his glee. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance and hanging his coat, he hurried off to his room. Dumping his bag off, he gathered up his dirty clothes and put them in the hamper to be washed the next day after the shopping trip.

There was a knock at his door gaining his attention. “I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Nathalie said with a small smile.

“I’m great!” He said enthusiastically.

Nathalie was startled for a moment before she smiled at him. “I suspect something has happened to make you so happy. Mind sharing, I’m rather curious.” She said leaning against the door frame in a relaxed way.

He blushed for a moment. “I asked Marinette out on a date next Saturday.” He said happily.

“That is exciting! Have any ideas what you want to do on your date?” she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. “Not yet. But I was thinking maybe ice skating? Or just a nice lunch together?” he said. “Something simple for a first date.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” She encouraged, before turning to the next topic. The same topic she came in to discuss with him. “As for tomorrow…” before she could finish, Adrien spoke up.

“I invited, Marinette, Nino, Juleka and her brother Luka to come with us. A bit of variety to help me see what kind of look I might like.” He quickly explained.

She was startled by his response but smiled at him, just, not as big a smile as before. “That’s great, but not what I was going to say.” She explained. “I don’t mind your friends coming along as long as I know who. I just wanted to know if you had any ideas as to where you might want to look. Obviously staying away from Gabriel, but do any stores come to mind? Or did you have an idea as to where you wanted to start?”

Adrien’s grin seemed to waver as he thought about it. “Outside of my father’s work, I haven’t gotten a chance to see anything past a runway. Father didn’t want me to influence his designs by getting too involved in what the competitors were doing. Not that he would take my comments to heart anyways. But I was thinking maybe start at the St Ouen Flea Market?” He mumbled.

Nathalie walked over to him and helped him sit down on his bed. “That’s a good starting place, especially if we get there nice and early. As for your father, you know it’s okay to speak how you feel about him. I know he hasn’t always been there for you, but he does love you. He is just blinded at the moment. He needs help before he can help you.” She explained sweetly.

“I know. And I appreciate you looking out for me Nathalie. I really do.” He assured her with a small smile of his own.

She pat his shoulder before getting up. “Dinner will be ready shortly. Don’t forget to wash up before coming to eat.” She reminded him, leaving him to his thoughts once more.

Once he knew she was out of ear shot, he leaned back and laid on his bed for a moment. Everything was going good right now, despite his father’s lawsuit. He was seeing his friends, tomorrow. Going shopping for a new look. And he now had a date with Mari. That last thought brought a light blush to his face. A date with Mari. Nothing could ruin that.

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s pocket and over to the mini fridge to count his cheese and savor the few that he could eat without worrying about the price. He knew his chosen was going to need a moment to get used to the idea of dating his new girlfriend.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone. I will try to get chapters out sooner than months apart. I promise I haven't abandoned this story, but I did do a whole lot of reseach for this one. You'll understand what I mean as you read. Enjoy and thank you for being so patient.

Nathalie sat at the kitchen table going over some last-minute papers for the next day. Double checking that everything was in order so she didn’t have to worry about it and could concentrate on Adrien and the shopping trip with his friends. He had told her that he wanted to go to the St Ouen Flea Market that morning, and the best time to get there was before the crowds. She soon heard footsteps head her way and placed the papers back in her carry bag. “Good morning, Adrien.” She greeted before taking a sip of her coffee. She saw him pause in the doorway and stare at her for a moment. It was the first time he saw her in a pair of grey slacks and pink t-shirt.

“You look… not professional. I don’t think I have ever seen you not wear a dress suit.” He commented. “You look nice in casual clothes.” He added with a grin, hoping he didn’t sound rude, probably.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She said appreciatively. “We’ll have breakfast and then head down to the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie, to meet up with your friends.”

“Okay.” He agreed before sitting down and enjoying his apple and juice. It was quiet for a moment as they ate, until Adrien spoke up again. “Hey, Nathalie?” he said gaining her attention. “Would you be willing to help me make a lunch for Marinette and I, for Saturday? I think taking a walk along the Seine and having lunch at one of the benches, or along the way, would be a really nice first date.”

She smiled brightly at him. Words couldn’t describe the joy she felt at the fact that he wasn’t hesitating coming to her for help or trying to hide that he wanted to date this girl. “Sure Adrien. I would be happy to help you. How about we work on what you want to have at the picnic during the week and if its going to take more than five minutes we can make it friday night. Nothing too fancy or big, but if it needs to sit cold for a bit, over night is best.” She explained.

He gave her a grateful smile. “That would be great. Thanks a lot, Nathalie.” He finished his juice and got up to throw his apple core in the compost bag. “I know I’ve probably been saying this a lot lately but, thanks for doing this. I can’t express how grateful I am to actually go shopping with my friends.”

“Of course, Adrien.” She said slipping on a light gray jacket. “Just know I won’t hover over you the whole time. I’ll still be in sight, but I’ll let you enjoy your time with your friends. If need be, call me when your ready to check out.” She assured him.

His smile never faltered from his face. It was a heart-warming moment that she didn’t want to change or ruin. After all, the investigators were still working on the case, and the less Adrien worried about that, the better. “Thanks Nathalie.”

She smiled half-heartedly. “You’re welcome, but you don’t have to thank me for every little thing. Once or twice is fine.” She said giving a little laugh, one he soon joined in on.

“Okay.” He put his light jacket on over his shirt and they headed for the door. He slipped his shoes on and Nathalie grabbed some flats from the hall closet. They were a light pink color that not only matched her hair but the t-shirt she was wearing as well. After grabbing her purse, they were out the door and off to meet everyone at the Patisserie.

~

It was a quiet walk down to Marinette’s place and he couldn’t help but feel a little excited, still on a natural high from asking her out. He couldn’t help but jog the last few feet to the bakery door and walking inside. “Good Morning, Mrs. Cheng, Mr. Dupain.” He greeted the two bakers.

“Good Morning, Adrien.” Sabine said with a welcoming smile. “Marinette is upstairs finishing breakfast. I’ll go get her.” She said before going out the back door of the bakery and heading up the stairs.

Adrien looked around at all the goods that the two made that morning and even last night. It all looked delicious. And the smell of the fresh bread was amazing. His eyes landed on Tom as he pulled out the tray of croissants and he instantly remembered Were-dad. That had been something that hurt, in more ways than one. Tom was a scary man when he was angry, he just hoped he didn’t have a repeat of that day. If it hadn’t been for the Miraculous cure, he probably would still have bruises on his ribs.

“Would you like a croissant?” Tom asked politely, holding out a cooling tray full of the buttery pastry.

“Thank you, Mr. Dupain.” Adrien said with a smile as he accepted a croissant from the tray. Tom nodded to the boy before going back to work. Adrien definitely wanted to stay on that man’s good side. For more reasons than keeping him from turning into Were-dad again. Free pastries, and a warm place to come would be nice bonus’ to dating Marinette. But being with Marinette topped any bonus’ that might come along with her. She truly brought a smile to his face and made his heart swell with joy just by being around her.

The bell rang, notifying the occupants of the shop that someone had arrived. Nathalie stepped in and greeted Mr. Dupain with a smile. “Hello, Mr. Dupain. How are you this morning?” She asked kindly.

“I’m quite well, thank you. And how are you?” he inquired.

“I’ve been keeping decently busy. Thankfully.” She scanned the shop for a moment and enjoyed the smell before two figures came into the room from the back.

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien greeted as he saw her come into view. A smile spread across his face as she walked closed, a mug in her hands.

“M-morning Adrien.” She responded, smiling over the rim of her mug.

Before either could say anything else, the bell to the shop rang as someone stepped inside. “Hey Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng.” Nino said in a dull tone before taking a sip from the cup in his hand. He looked over the rim of his cup and saw a bright-eyed teen smiling at him, with a slightly blushing girl beside him. “Hey Adrien, Marinette.” He said in the same tone of voice.

“Hey Nino. Already for today?” Adrien asked in a chipper voice.

Nino stared at him for a minute. “Dude, how are you so lively this early in the morning?”

“He had a full night’s sleep.” Nathalie noted as she looked through one of the displays. All three teens looked at her for a moment before turning back to each other.

“That being said, you are still too chipper for this early in the morning, dude.” Nino nearly groaned.

Before he could argue that he wasn’t overly chipper, the bell over the door rang once more. Juleka and Luka walked in. Juleka looking as normal as if they were going to school. But Luka looked like he was going to fall over on to the floor. Completely ignoring Luka’s tired expression, Adrien greeted them cheerily. “Good Morning Juleka, Luka! Ready to go shopping?” he asked.

Luka’s eyes moved from the floor to the bright blonde boy that was acting like the sun himself. “Hey…” Juleka mumbled as Luka took one look at the happy teen and started to turn to leave when she grabbed his arm and smiled politely to the group in the Patisserie. “Mmm… sorry guys. We’re not exactly… morning people.”

“Does he drink coffee or tea?” Marinette asked as she started heading for the back door once more.

“Coffee, Black.” Juleka answered.

“Like my soul.” Luka groaned out in a rather deep, tired voice.

“Got it.” Marinette said heading through the door and out of sight.

The second she was gone, Nino wrapped an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and brought him in closer so he could whisper. “So, did you ask her?” Adrien smiled at him before nodding. “That’s my boy. If you need any ideas, just ask. I’ve gone on a few dates with Alya already, so I can give some pointers or ideas if you need any.”

“Thanks Nino. I have an idea for the first date, and a possible second if things go well enough. Though I won’t say no to some moral support. Like if you were to be a shadow, make sure I don’t screw things up with her, at least for the first date.” He quickly amended. He didn’t want to make it sound like he didn’t know what he was doing and wanted to ask for help just to be safe.

“Sure dude. You know I always have your back. So, what is the first date idea?” Nino asked, letting his friend go and standing up straight again. “You aren’t going to go ice skating again, are you? It’s a horrible idea to take your new girlfriend, where you took an old flame for your first date with her. Especially since you asked Marinette and Luka to tag along at the time.” Nino scolded.

Adrien was taken aback slightly. It had crossed his mind as a first date but wrote it off as a copy date and Marinette was much more than just a copy or replacement. “The thought had crossed my mind.” Adrien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing the scolding look on Nino’s face he quickly continued before his friend could read him the riot act. “But I ultimately decided to go with a stroll and picnic idea. I’d pick Marinette up around ten on Saturday and we would take a nice stroll down the Seine and have a nice picnic at the water side before I had to bring her back. We might get lucky and find André’s Ice Cream Cart.”

Nino grinned at his friend. “Brilliant idea. It will make up for you bailing on us because of your dad that one time. Marinette was really upset. Unfortunately, she took it out on André, and he ended up getting akumatized, but Marinette did go back the next day and apologized to him.”

Adrien blinked at him for a moment. “She was upset because I couldn’t make it?” he asked quietly. Now he felt bad. He had bailed on them because he was setting up the roof top for Ladybug, who never showed. Instantly, everything from that night involving Marinette came crashing back. From checking on her to bringing her to the roof top and then saving her from André when he was akumatized. But before he could comment more, Marinette came back with a travel mug full of coffee for Luka.

“Are we all ready to go?” Nathalie asked seeing that all of the teens were accounted for. A few nods and smiles were her response before they started filing out of the bakery and telling the Dupain-Cheng’s good-bye.

It took the group roughly twenty minutes to get from the bakery to the St. Ouen Flea Market by van. Gorilla had been nice enough to get a Renault Trafic van for the morning to take them to the market before having to transport Mrs. Bourgeois for the day. “Thank you again, for the ride.” Marinette told Gorilla as she was the last one out of the car.

Nathalie smiled at him from the window. “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Gorilla nodded to her before closing the window and driving off. The group started down Neuve Pierre Curie street checking out some of the stands as they open for business. It was just reaching 9:55 so they still had five minutes to make a game plan as to where they wanted to look.

“From what I’ve gathered, the best places to look for clothes would be Le Passage, which is between Lecuyer street and Jules Valles street, and that’s another street we can check out for clothes. Even though it looks more like stuff you would find in an attic, there are rare treasures that can be found there. The last place I found that we could possible find clothes in is the Malik section of the market.” Marinette explained as she read the names off of a piece of paper.

Nino spoke up next, seeing how Luka and Juleka didn’t seem to want to throw in their two cents. “Then why don’t we go down Le Passage and that will take us right to Jules Valles. That way we can see if we can get one of the main clothing areas out of the way. I heard clothes in La Passage go as far back as the 1920’s. The we can hit up Jules Valles and see if any of those ‘Attic finds’ hold any treasures.” Nino commented.

“Sounds like a great start.” Adrien agreed with a wide smile.

“Then lets get going.” Marinette said taking Adrien by the hand and pulling him off in the direction of the Passage section of the market. The others quickly followed though some were still moving slower than others.

Upon reaching the entrance of the street, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino calmly waited for Juleka, Luka, and Nathalie to reach them. Once they were together again, Marinette gave them a best guess of what they could find. “So probably the best we could find down this way clothes wise, would be shirts, maybe some pants, and shoes. Though I highly suggest forgetting about the shoes. No one wants to walk in someone’s old shoes.” she wrinkled her nose for emphasis before looking down the street. “What do you say Adrien, divide and conquer?”

“I think that would be the best. That way we aren’t all trying to look at the same place at the same time. Not to mention it will take less time to look that way. And if you find something you think I might want to see, just call for me, or call my phone and I’ll make it over to you.” He agreed before taking Marinette’s hand and making their way down the street to check out some of the stalls and small shops.

Luka finished the last of his coffee before throwing the cup away in a bin. Looking from his sister to Nino, he gave a small smile. “Shall we?” he asked. He got a quiet “Sure.” from his sister and an “Oh yeah.” from Nino before they moved to look at one of the stalls.

Nathalie could only smile as she watched Adrien’s friends move from stall to stall looking over the merchandise. While the first few stalls didn’t comprise of much that Adrien would like. Though Marinette seemed to enjoy looking at some of the older style clothes. Nino looked over some old jackets that were on a rack before calling Adrien over to see what he thought. Looking through, they came across some older jackets that they joked their grandfathers would have worn before Adrien spotted a black leather jacket that didn’t seem that old. Probably only a decade or two. He checked the price tag before asking the owner if he could try it on. With a nod, Adrien slipped the jacket on and fixed it a little. While it was a little long, the cuffs reaching just to the base of his thumbs, the rest fit fairly well. Turning around he asked Marinette and Nino what they thought. A light blush could be seen on Marinette’s cheeks before she nodded her approval and Nino gave a thumbs up. Nathalie made her way over to them with a smile as he was slipping it off his shoulders and folding it neatly. Paying the shop keep, he put it in a bag for them before wishing them a great day.

It wasn’t until they made it about half way down the line of stalls and shops that Luka called Adrien over to a stall. “Check these out.” Luka said pointing to shirts displayed on one of the tables. “Awesome.” The two looked through the shirts and found a few bands that Adrien liked in his size. To name a few, there was ‘Set It Off’, ‘One OK Rock’, and ‘My Chemical Romance’. After paying the stall owner, they said their fair-wells and headed back down the street. Not much else was found there.

Reaching the end of the street they took a left and headed down one end of Jules Valles. They would double back and see the rest of the street on their way to one of the last places they believe they could find clothes.

The first few stalls didn’t have much more than a few old trunks, plates, clocks, baskets, and odds and ends. Mostly stuff you really would find in an attic. But that didn’t mean they didn’t find some cool items. Marinette noticed an old sewing machine and commented about how the technology improved over the years and how long it used to take to make one outfit as apposed to now. Nino found some old records at one of the stalls and couldn’t help but pick a few, since he was already there. Juleka found some old bass guitar music that she bought, commenting that it’d be useful to learn a few more cord progressions.

It wasn’t until they started heading in the other direction that Adrien spotted a Jagged Stone shirt folded under some picture frames. “Wow, this looks like it was from one of his first concerts.” Adrien whispered.

“That it is lad.” The old stall owner said as he came up to him.

“Hello sir.” he greeted before turning back to the shirt. “It barely looks worn.”

“Aye, that is sadly the case. My son took his girlfriend to the concert and bought that shirt. Apparently, his girlfriend wasn’t a fan of the rock star and broke up with him. He stowed the shirt in a box in order to forget about her. Found it last week when I was going through some of his old things.” the old man explained.

“That’s so sad.” Adrien said folding the shirt back up.

“It all worked out in the end. He’s happily married with a little girl on the way. If anything the shirt helped him realize that the girl he liked wasn’t for him.” he gave Adrien a cheery smile.

Adrien couldn’t help but return it. “That sounds about right. I thought I liked this one girl but I was just projecting my feelings for someone else on her and that isn’t fair to either of them or myself. But now the girl that was right under my nose is my girlfriend and I couldn’t be happier with my decision.”

“She a fan of Jagged Stone?” he whispered, inquisitively.

“We both are. She has even made a few things for him. His Eiffel Tower glasses, CD Cover, pins, and a few other things too. She’s amazing.” he said, singing Marinette’s praises.

“She sounds it.” the old man laughed. “She wouldn’t happen to be with you today, would she?”

“She is.” Adrien took his attention away from the man to look across the street at Marinette who was looking over a decorative box. Probably to store more of her sewing supplies in. “That’s her, Marinette. Apparently, she’s liked me for a long time. I’ve liked her too but I guess I was afraid of following up on those feelings until now.”

“Well, I wish you both the best and I’ll tell you what. Give me five euros for the shirt and promise me to wear it when you take her to one of Jagged Stone’s concerts.” the man offered with a smile.

“You have yourself a deal sir.” Adrien said pulling out a five euro note and handed it to the man before slipping the shirt into his bag from the other shop. “Thank you, and have a great day.”

“You as well, young man, and take good care of that young lady.” he added with a wink.

Adrien waved good-bye before heading off in the direction of Luka and Juleka. Marinette was only a stall away from them with Nino. They had found some old superhero comics and were probably trying to remember which ones Alya had or didn’t have. Or maybe some that the girl hadn’t even heard of. She was the biggest superhero fan after all.

As he reached the stall Juleka and Luka were at, said girl waved him over. “Um… Adrien. Check this out,” she said when he was closer. She directed him over to a table full of clothes. Most looked like they would fit kids no older than six or seven, but at the end of the table were a few shirts that were more teen and adult sized. “This one.” she said holding up a white t-shirt with the ‘Patent Pending’ logo on the front.

“That’s really cool. Great find Juleka. Thank you.” Adrien said gratefully before taking the shirt over to the stall owner and paying for it. With a smile and a new shirt in hand, the three continued down the street.

Nothing else really caught their eye before making it to the end of the block. There had been a moment where Marinette had disappeared but she popped back up minutes later from a stall holding a bag and what looks like a sewing box. Adrien didn’t question it. It was most likely some odds and ends that she could use in her designs and a sewing box is most likely because she needed more space for said supplies. So it was a little surprising when she handed him the bag.

“I know you will like these ones so I thought I would surprise you. Go ahead and open it.” she said with a cheerful smile.

Giving her a quizzical glance, he opened the bag and found three t-shirts inside. ‘Green Day’, ‘Simple Plan’, and ‘Fall Out Boy’. Adrien gave a wide smile before hugging her tightly. “These are awesome! Thank you, Marinette.”

She giggled, returning the hug. “You’re welcome. Told you I knew you’d like them.”

“And you were absolutely correct. You’re the best.” Without thinking he gave her cheek a kiss. Both froze a moment later, blinking at what he just did before simultaneously smiling and blushing. He took her hand in his as they waited for Nino and Nathalie with Luka and Juleka.

When Nino and Nathalie reached them, Adrien turned to continue down the street before stopping in his tracks. There, just down Paul Bert Street, was Kagami. Taking the letter out of the inside pocket of his over shirt, he glanced at it before seeing Kagami looking at something in one of the stalls.

“It’s a letter to Kagami, isn’t it.” Marinette said looking from the letter to the girl she also noticed not too far away from them. A sad look came to her face. “It almost feels like I stabbed her in the back. She really likes you and I took you from her when…”

Adrien instantly cut her off by pulling her to look at him. “You did no such thing, Marinette. I promise. My choice was my own. She can’t fault you for a decision I made. The only thing I wish I had done different was being able to tell her that she and I would never work out. She’s a great friend but that’s all she will ever be. I don’t want to be the reason you two can’t get along.” He saw her nod in understanding before pulling her into a tight hug. “You always want to make other people happy. Well, being with you makes me happy. We can’t always please everyone.”

“Thank you, Adrien.” she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her.

“Um… We could run her the letter.” Juleka offered after a moment of them hugging. “We… uh, want to check out the old instruments down that way anyways.”

The two pulled away in embarrassment before Adrien gave her a grateful smile. “Yeah, we can hand off the letter on our way. I’m sure she’ll understand.” Luka agreed, helpfully.

Adrien gave him an appreciative smile. “Thanks you guys. Good luck hunting and we’ll meet you outside of the Malik Market when you’re done.”

“Sure thing. See you in a little while.” Luka said taking the letter and heading down Paul Bert Street with his sister right behind him. The others continued down the street to the Malik market to see what clothes were there that Adrien would like.

~

Luka noticed Kagami about to walk away from the booth before he called out to her. “Kagami! Hey, Kagami!” Said girl stopped and looked back to see who was calling her.

“Oh, hello. How are you Luka?” She noticed a girl, the boys sister, come up behind him. “Juleka.”

“We’re doing good. Thanks for asking. We’re actually here with Adrien but we know all about the no contact between him and anyone associated with his father’s company. But he wanted to get this too you. I think he was going to mail it after we left here. Since you’re already here I figured I would just bring it to you.” Luka explained as he handed Kagami the letter addressed to her. As she hesitantly took the letter a small smile came to her lips. “Don’t take what he says to hard. He had a lot of time to think it over.” seeing her confused look he tried to clarify his words. “I promise I didn’t read the letter but I have a feeling I know what is in it. If you need an ear to listen you know where we live. I’m going through something similar.” He tried to reassure her. “Have a good rest of your day Kagami. It was nice seeing you.” He waved fair-well before he and Juleka made their way to the end of the street and made a quick right into Cambo section of the market.

Once there, the two headed down the aisles of furniture, wall decor, and knickknacks to reach the instrument section. It didn’t take long to find the tubas hanging from hooks on the wall and ceiling, or the rows of different guitars and basses. But they weren’t there to look for something that they already had. Juleka was looking for something she could have with her at school during breaks. Rose had commented about not being able to practice while at school because they couldn’t carry all of their instruments to and from the school. So she was looking for something that could substitute for their band and not get taken away for disturbing the peace. It didn’t have to be rock but music during break would help ease everyone’s moods. Especially with final exams coming up. So she stuck to the counter displays instead of the big hanging instruments.

Looking over the glass cases, she saw flutes, clarinets, plastic recorders, old sheet music, even guitar pics, as well as pieces of different instruments. It wasn’t until the third case that she saw a small ceramic instrument that had a string attached to it. The string looked fairly unused while the instrument looked like it had never been played. Most likely someone had picked it out to try how it worked and lost interest. The price wasn’t bad either. Sliding the glass door open, she carefully pulled out the instrument and closed the case before turning to her brother who was sifting through a pile of packaged guitar strings. “Find anything good?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“Yeah, found some good strings for the guitar. The G and F strings are getting kind of worn, so they need to be replaced soon.” Luka explained before pulling another package out and grinning. “Found it. Alright, lets pay and head over to Malik to meet up with the others.”

After paying for their items, they headed in the direction of the Malik market, walking past the slightly busy tour building as they did so. Tourists were always popping up in Paris. It wasn’t a bad thing but it just made it a little more crowded.

~

Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Nathalie walked into the Malik Market and were instantly surrounded by clothes. T-shirts, long sleeve shirts, jackets, hoodies, pants, and any other kind of clothing that they could possibly think of.

“Where should we start?” Marinette as they looked around at all the racks of clothing.

“Lets head back to where the pants are and we can make our way back up this way.” Adrien suggested as they walked toward the back of the store. Nino followed them while Nathalie stayed near the front to look at some shirts that caught her eye.

As they reached the racks in the back, pants started to clutter the shelves. Moving from shelf for shelf they could see that they ranged from shorts of every type to long pants that seemed to range from cargo to jeans. The three split up to look through all the different kinds. “What size are you dude?” Nino asked as he looked through some blue jeans.

Adrien paused for a moment before he seemed to still and slowly place his head on his hands that were placed on the shelf. Slowly rolling his head side to side he sighed. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled before Marinette walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It’s cool dude. I only recently figured out what I was. My mother got tired of having to take me everywhere to find the right size pants. So she just gave me money to get my own and if I don’t come back with at least a pair of pants or two I can’t have music for two weeks.” Nino explained as a way of reassuring Adrien that not knowing his own pant size was no big deal.

“Nino’s right. There’s no shame in not knowing your pant size. Guys actually have a harder time than girls do finding the right size because they have to not only know the waist size but the inseam of the pant leg.” Marinette explained as she held up a pair of black pants. She held it by the waist and then the inner part of the leg from the crotch, down to the end of the pant leg. That’s when an idea came to her. “I could do your measurements now if you like. That way we don’t have to guess, or have you trying on a hundred different sizes.” she offered.

“That would save a lot of time. Let’s do it.” Adrien agreed happily. Having both his best friend and girlfriend, or at least he thinks girlfriend, with him to help with this shopping trip. He would probably be embarrassed if Nathalie was the one trying to help him find out what size he actually was.

Marinette pulled out a measuring tape from her clutch purse before walking over to him and asking him to hold his arms up. When he did, she wrapped the tape around his waist and hips getting both measurements before going to do the inseam, but stopped. Lowering his arms, he gave her a confused look. “Something wrong Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Uh, would you um… could you…” she was blushing a deep red that she was trying not to look at all embarrassed. “Could I have you uh… hold the top of the plant leg to the tape? I mean the tape to the top of the inseam? Please?” he voice getting more quiet as her face seemed to get a little more red.

He had to think about her request, just long enough for it to register where the inseam started and exactly where the tape needed to go. With a rather flushed face, he nodded and offered his hand out to take the end of the measuring tape. Once it was in place, Marinette wasted no time moving to the end of his pant leg before getting the number she was looking for and standing up once more. “Thanks, Adrien.” she said with a smile but her face was still a bit red.

“N-No problem.” Adrien stuttered as his face was just as red as hers. He watched her stuff the measuring tape back in her purse before looking back at him.

“So, your waist is 28 inches and the inseam is 30 inches. Those are the numbers we’re looking for.” She told them before looking over the pants again.

Giving Adrien a pat on the back, Nino went back to looking through his own shelf of pants before pulling out a pair of dark blue ones but they weren’t Adrien’s size. “While we’re here, I might as well grab a pair for myself as well.” he commented at Adrien’s questioning look.

He nodded in understanding before looking at the stack of black shorts in front of him before moving on to another shelf of pants before finding some black jeans in his size. Unlike his normal jeans, these ones seemed to get smaller at the ankles. He held on to those and grabbed a pair of regular black jeans before going to the dressing room to see how each looked. Once locked safely in the dressing room, Plagg came out from his inner jacket. “You’re having quite the day kid.” He commented quietly. “I’ve said before that Black looks good on you. But with those shirts everyone found, at least you won’t look like that guitar player.”

“I was thinking the leather jacket could be a good over shirt but it might be too heavy, so I’ll save it for colder days, but I don’t want to just wear a t-shirt. It doesn’t feel right.” Adrien explained as he zipped up the skinny jeans and looked at himself in the mirror. They not only fit well, but because these types of jeans were made more for skaters, bicyclist, other rough sport type activities, they would be great for when he would have to run from akuma’s to transform. He had been reprimanded a few times about his clothes being dirty or ripped but was reluctantly excused when it was discovered to be from getting away from an akuma. “I think I like these ones. I won’t have to worry about the pant legs getting caught on anything if they’re close to my leg plus I think it looks better.”

“As long as you’re happy with it kid. I will say that those orange shoes won’t go very well with everything else, but you do you.” Plagg commented before stuffing his face with a piece of cheddar, seeing as his Camembert had to be saved as much as possible. Restrictions were a necessary evil when it came to his chosen’s happiness.

Adrien looked down at his shoes and realized Plagg had a point. These not only clashed with his new look, but they were also his father’s brand. As Ladybug had pointed out, the butterfly symbol on the side of the shoe was an easy indication that it was his father’s brand. “You’re right Plagg. Guess I’ll have to look for new shoes too.” Changing back into his regular clothes he brought out the two pairs of pants before putting the regular ones back and grabbing a few more of the skinny jeans. “So that works for pants, but I realized I over looked something.”

“What’s that dude?” Nino asked as he held onto his own purchase choices.

“I’m going to need new shoes too.” He indicated to his orange sneakers sadly. “These are also Gabriel labeled, but they also clash with everything I bought.”

“That’s not a problem Adrien. They have shoes in the far back of the store. We can go there next.” Marinette told him reassuringly.

He gave her a grateful smile. “Thanks Marinette.” he got a bashful smile in return before they all headed towards where the shoes would be. Adrien was distracted for only a few minutes when he saw some plaid shirts down one aisle. He made a small detour and found some blue plaid shirts that would work well for over shirts before making his way in the direction his friend and girlfriend went. A warm feeling over took him every time he thought of Marinette as his girlfriend. He hadn’t officially asked her, but he was hoping to change that by the end of the day. He had been in a little bit of a rush when he had asked her out that he forgot to actually ask if she wanted to be his girlfriend. But if her agreement to go on a date was any indication, he knew she would say yes.

As he reached where they were, he saw Nino and Marinette looking between sneakers and black boot like shoes. “I’m telling you, he needs some strong shoes, especially now that he’s walking to school every day.” Nino pointed out.

“You walk to school and you wear sneakers, a lot of people do.” Marinette argued.

“Yeah, but we’re all used to it. My dude isn’t used to the long distance and his feet are going to feel the impact after an extended amount of time.”

“And Adrien has broken out of his own house or away from his body guard enough times that his feet would be used to any rigorous outdoor activities. Not to mention all his fencing has helped with that too.”

“That’s my point. He’s done all that but now he’s doing more walking and running because he doesn’t have a car taking him everywhere anymore.” Nino said exasperated.

“This is quite the conversation I find you two having.” Adrien said with a laugh as he walked between the two and looked at which pairs of shoes they were arguing over. Marinette had found black sneakers that would go well and be functional for all of his activities. While Nino was arguing about a pair of boots being a better choice. Both were good options, but what caught his eye were a pair of shoes that looked like boots, were steel toed but functioned a bit like a sneaker. They weren’t the heavy duty ones Nino pointed out but they had the walking support that Marinette was pointing out in the sneakers. “I’ll go with these ones. Black goes with everything. Not to mention it has the walking support of a sneaker and the durability of the boots. So it’s a nice medium. What do you think?” he asked.

Marinette smiled in understanding. “They would be perfect for you. Besides, you are the one whose going to be wearing them after all.”

“She’s got a point and so do you. They’re great man. Now what do you say we find Nathalie and get out of here. I think I’ve had enough shopping to last me a few weeks now.” the three laughed at that before going to find Nathalie and paying for their purchases.

Walking out of the shop, they met up with Luka and Juleka who each had something with them. Luka had a small bag while Juleka had a small ocarina hanging from a string around her neck. “Find everything you were looking for?” Luka asked as waved them over.

“Yeah. Even found some cool shoes to go with everything too. These orange sneakers aren’t going to do the trick anymore.” Adrien said pointing out his rather odd colored shoes.

Luka laughed at that. “I would think not. Glad you found something better.”

“Anyone else hungry?” Nino asked as his stomach growled loudly. Laughter filled the air before Adrien spoke up.

“I could go for some food. It’s been a while since we all had breakfast. Where would you all like to go?” He asked as they headed for Jean Henri Fabre Street to make their way to the metro.

“I know this great place on Faubourg Montmartre Street. Its cheap but has really good food.” Marinette suggested. “We can reach it by metro but we’ll have to switch trains half way there.”

“I’ll have to part with you when you switch trains. I still have a lot of paper work to do before tomorrow.” Nathalie said as they took a right and headed back towards Charles Schmidt Street, where they had been dropped off, to make their way up towards the Metro at the end of the street.

“Why can’t you do that on a tablet du… Uh, ma’am.” Nino asked catching himself before calling Nathalie a ‘dudette’.

Nathalie gave him a small smile before she explained. “I do have electronic files but I also need paper files for legal reasons. If I only have the digital copies there’s the chance that they can be hacked and changed. Paper doesn’t have those possibilities. And having both copies help to verify everything you have doubles the credibility.”

“That’s…. really smart.” Juleka said a bit surprised.

“It’s called being efficient.” Nathalie explained with a wide smile.

They made idle chit-chat before reaching the metro and take the train from Garibaldi and passing two stops before stopping at La Fourche. Nathalie stepped off the train before she reminded Adrien to be home no later than eight and that they would have dinner shortly after that before checking how much money he had left and stepping on another train to head home. The teens continued down to Saint-Lazare where they switched trains. It was a little close considering they had to run to get to the opposite platform to catch the train. Nino reached the doors first, closely followed by Juleka and Luka. Adrien was right behind him with Marinette right behind him but as they were just meters away from the train, she tripped. Adrien skidded to a stop before going back and picking her up and running for the train. The doors closed right behind them.

“You alright Marinette?” he asked as he smiled down at her still in his arms.

“Y-yeah.” she managed to stutter out as she blushed. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other before a cough got their attention. Nino gave them a look as everyone seemed to be staring at them. Adrien blushed before placing Marinette back on her feet and rubbing of his head. “T-thanks Adrien.”

“N-no problem Marinette.” he assured her.

People stopped eyeing them and went back to what they were doing. But Nino seemed to have found it funny given the grin on his face. Though that quickly disappeared after Luka elbowed him in the side. They were quiet as they waited for the train to stop at the Notre-Dame-de-Lorette station.

Once they were topside again, Marinette took the lead and it only took them going about two blocks down to a little place called, ‘Naruto Ramen’. “Here we are.” Marinette said as she turned to the others.

Adrien’s eyes widened as he read the name before a wide smile spread across his lips and he hugged Marinette. “This place looks awesome and the name is just perfect! So cool.”

“Yeah. Cool choice Marinette.” Juleka commented timidly.

“Sweet choice Dudette. I haven’t had real Ramen in a minute!” Nino said, now super excited to get inside.

Luka nodded in agreement. “It’s definitely better than having fish all the time. Nice choice Marinette.”

Walking inside, they were greeted with an order bar to the right while a sitting bar was to their left. The ceiling and walls were red wooden slats. A black accent wall was in the back on the same side as the order bar while the chairs and tea station were also black. It gave the place a nice modern Japanese feel. “Good afternoon.” Marinette called to the cook and cashier as the others made similar greetings.

“Hello and welcome. What can I get for you today?” the cashier asked. Marinette went up first seeing as the others needed a moment to look at the menu.

“Could I get M72 please.” she said as she took at the need euro’s.

“Of course.” they told her the amount after putting it in and returned the needed change. By the time Marinette went to get her drink Nino was stepping up to order. “What can I get for you?”

“Could I get M16 please.” he took out euro’s and smiled as he retrieved his change before following Marinette to get his own drink.

Juleka took another minute to decide before coming up to order. “Could… um, I get M51?” she said timidly.

“Certainly.” they old her the total and gave Juleka her change before pointing her in the direction of the drinks.

Luka came up next. “Can I get M31.” they told him the total and Luka managed to give exact change before following his sister to where the others were to get his drink.

Adrien was the last to order. “Could I get M76 please.” with a smile the cashier told him the total and Adrien handed over exact change as well before going off to meet up with his friends and soon-to-be girlfriend. “This place is absolutely amazing Marinette. How did you find it?”

“Oh, just…” her mind flashed back to having to duck into one of the alleys nearby before she de-transformed and stopped in to get something to eat because it was lunch break anyway. “Came across it one day when I was out.” she said innocently.

“When were you in this part of the neighborhood?” Nino asked confused as to when Marinette would have been miles away from her parents bakery.

“I accidentally took the wrong train after making a delivery and had the rest of the afternoon to myself, so I found this place and stopped in.” She explained quickly before moving over to the stairs and going down. At the bottom was more seating and a large mural that covered not only the back wall but parts of the arched ceiling as well. It was beautiful cheery blossom trees rising up the arched ceiling while the back wall had a walking path going towards a lake and Mount Fuji beyond that.

“All that’s missing are some ninja waiters.” Adrien said as he sat down next to Marinette with Nino following next to him.

“Dude.” Nino scolded.

“What? Tell me that wouldn’t be cool.” the blond shot back confidently.

“Man I knew you were a dork but really?” Nino asked.

“What can I say? I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

“Weeb.” Nino shot back at him quietly.

The two continued to bicker back and forth playfully while Marinette talked to Juleka about the ocarina hanging around her neck. Luka was paying more attention to the boys bickering than his sister and Marinette. It didn’t take long for their orders to arrive and they all tucked into their meals.

Once they finished, they headed out, back to the metro to head back home. Once on the train, everyone relaxed slightly and Adrien couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Turning to his friends he spoke up. “I know I probably said this already and you’re tired of hearing it but…” he paused as a genuine smile came to his face. “I really appreciate all of you coming with me today. It meant more to me then you may ever know.”

“Of course, dude. What are best friends for?” Nino said gently punching his friends shoulder.

“It was beneficial for all of us and we all had a great time hanging out together.” Luka said reassuringly.

“Still, I want to say thanks. I never got to do something like this before.” he admitted.

“Then think of it as the start of things to come.” Marinette said with a smile. “Everything has a start and this is just the beginning. The beginning of more times with friends, and happy memories.”

“Yeah.” Juleka agreed.

“You all really are the best.” Adrien said gratefully.

Once they got to their stop, they walked up the steps that led just outside the school. They parted ways before Adrien walked Marinette home. “Marinette, I know I’m kind of doing this backwards, but I was so nervous about your answer that I forgot to ask something else the other day. Would you be my girlfriend?” He said as they stopped at her door. A light blush covering his cheeks.

Her cheeks matched his as she smiled back at him. “I would love to be your girlfriend, Adrien.”

The grin on his face couldn’t get any bigger, even if he tried. “Great!” he nearly cheered before remembering that they were in public and cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow. Walk you to school?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll try not to accidentally hit you with the door though.” she giggled.

He laughed with her. “I caught it, decent reflexes thanks to fencing.” He grinned. “Have a good night Marinette.”

“You too, Adrien.”

As the door closed behind her he couldn’t stop grinning on his way back to Nathalie’s. It was still too weird to call it home yet, but it will probably get easier with time. “Tomorrow is going to be a great day.”

~Kagami’s room~

Kagami sat on her bed after her trip to the market with her mother. She hadn’t expected to see Adrien there and she knew she couldn’t approach him due to the situation with his father, but she was glad he could get a letter to her. Taking out the envelope, she ripped it open and started to read, only to have the smile on her face disappear.

_Dear Kagami,_

_I want to start off by saying I’m sorry. You deserve to hear all of this in person, but because of the lawsuit against my father I have to put it in a letter._

_You once told me that my indecision was hurtful. That really got me thinking and I came to a decision. This was before I knew about the law suit so please don’t blame it on the separation. I’m sorry Kagami, but I don’t care for you the same way that you care for me. You’re a great friend and someone I can talk to about controlling parents, fencing, and things like that; but I don’t see you as more than that._

_I feel like I was projecting my feelings for someone else onto you and that isn’t fair to you, me or the other girl. I want you to be happy Kagami, and I know you can’t be happy with someone not committed to the relationship. I do hope you find someone you care about, like I did._

_Yeah, I asked Marinette to be my girlfriend. Well, I asked her on a date and she said yes, but by the time you read this I will have officially asked her to be my girlfriend. She really is amazing. She has her faults and that’s one of the reasons I really like her. She always wants to help others and tries to look past their worst moments to see the good person they are. She’s our everyday Ladybug but she’s also more than that, and I can’t wait to learn more about her._

_I didn’t put this in here to make you feel worse, Kagami. I only want to point out that I found someone and I’m dating them for the right reasons. I hope that when this whole lawsuit ordeal is over, we can talk and still be friends._

_We miss you at fencing practice. Everyone is getting tired of me beating them, and miss seeing me falling on my face when you do beat me. I hope you have found a new fencing class and are still going to compete in the tournament. I hope to see you there. Until then, stay well, and I hope all the best for you._

_Your friend,_   
_Adrien_

Kagami put the letter down and laid on her bed as she remembered the blue haired boy’s words. _‘Don’t take what he said too hard. He had a long time to think about it.’_ She understood, she did. But it didn’t stop the ache in her heart from hurting. At least she knew where he stood now. And they could at least stay friends. Hopefully, by the time they could talk again, the pain would have ebbed and it wouldn’t hurt to see them together. After all, she wants him to be happy too. Even if it isn’t with her.


End file.
